Sournois Noël
by FanWarriors
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2019] UA. Loki est exilé sur Terre par Odin, sous la bonne garde de Thor, qui décide de s'installer à la Tour Avengers. De son côté, Tony veut absolument organiser une fête de Noël avec tous les super-héros connus, et pour cela, il va mettre à contribution chaque membre de la Tour, parfois contre leur gré. Multi-shipping. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Introduction

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Noël approche !**

Noël approche à grands pas, et nous, FanWarriors, avons décidé de fêter cela et de patienter jusqu'au jour fatidique… en compagnie des Avengers, rien que ça !

Nous allons donc publier ce Calendrier de l'Avent, écrit en commun, écrit avec amour, de façon quotidienne jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours. Mais, avant de commencer, précisons rapidement le contexte de l'histoire :

Nous avons convenu d'un **Univers Alternatif où peu de choses sont respectées, afin de profiter à fond. Ainsi, la composition de l'équipe Avengers n'est pas absolument précise, ni ne correspond à celle qu'elle a pu être à un moment donné. De plus, Loki vient au centre de cette histoire, car dans cet UA, il a été exilé sur Terre par Odin suite aux événements de New York, et il doit rester sous constante surveillance de Thor. Ainsi, comme ce dernier décide de s'installer à la Tour Avengers, Loki est bien obligé de le suivre… pour le meilleur et pour le pire ;)**

Maintenant que vous en salivez d'avance, donnons-nous tous rendez-vous dès demain pour le tout premier chapitre d'une longue série :)


	2. Jour 1

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°1 - Dimanche 1er décembre 2019**

La douce voix de Friday avait résonné dans toutes les pièces de la Tour où se trouvait un Avenger, les appelant à un rassemblement dans le salon commun à la demande de Tony, qui souhaitait improviser une réunion avec tous les occupants de sa Tour.

Tout le monde se retrouva donc autour du patron de Stark Industries, qui avait l'air incroyablement surexcité.

Tout le monde, en effet : Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Bruce, Sam, Thor. Ainsi que Loki, exilé quelques mois plus tôt sur Terre par le Roi d'Asgard et qui était sous la surveillance constante de son frère, d'où sa présence dans la Tour qui avait été la base de ses dernières opérations de conquête de ce monde d'humains. Notons également la présence de Brunnhilde – Valkyrie –, qui avait décidé de squatter la Tour « car c'est là que Thor se trouve », qui n'avait même pas demandé l'autorisation au propriétaire de ladite Tour... mais Tony était beaucoup trop effrayé par la redoutable guerrière pour lui demander de partir, et il semblait que les autres membres de l'équipe partageaient le même "point de vue".

\- Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous ai demandé de vous réunir ici, commença Tony en tentant de retenir un grand sourire qui ne serait pas approprié avec le personnage qu'il souhaitait être.

Il prit le silence commun qui suivit cette première phrase comme un signe d'approbation, alors il continua :

\- Nous sommes ENFIN le 1er décembre, alors il est grand temps de commencer à préparer la fête de Noël ! s'exclama-t-il, excité comme un enfant.

L'expression incrédule de ses colocataires indiqua clairement ce qu'ils en pensaient, d'une fête de Noël, et ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de concertation pour cela.

\- Alleeeeez, faites pas la tête, on va bien s'amuser, continua Tony avec un large sourire.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ami Stark..., fit Thor avec une moue dubitative, qu'est-ce donc que "Noël" et pourquoi est-ce fêté ?

\- Aaah, j'avais oublié le fossé culturel entre nos deux mondes, lui répondit Tony. Noël est une fête, originalement religieuse, qui se déroule le 25 décembre et qui consiste principalement en se réunir avec ses proches, s'offrir mutuellement des cadeaux, et manger de bonnes choses en abondance tout en s'enfilant de nombreux verres de vin.

\- Cette dernière partie m'est largement familière ! s'exclama Thor avec un grand sourire. Sur Asgard, nous sommes particulièrement adeptes des grands festins !

\- C'est un peu le concept du repas de Noël, avec les cadeaux en plus, confirma Tony.

\- Et comment prépare-t-on cette fête intéressante ? s'enquit le dieu blond.

Tony se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe rassemblée, une moue appréciative collée sur son visage.

\- Vous voyez les gars, et les dames aussi ? leur dit-il en montrant Thor d'un large geste du bras. C'est cet enthousiasme que j'attends de vous, c'est Noël, bon sang !

Il ne récolta que quelques grognements.

Cependant, Steve, bien content de voir son ami de si bonne humeur, décida qu'utiliser son statut de chef serait bien utile pour aider Tony à garder le moral pendant cette période de fêtes.

\- Nous ne partageons pas encore cet enthousiasme, déclara-t-il, mais nous allons travailler à faire en sorte de le créer en nous assurant de passer un Noël inoubliable.

Natasha lui lança un regard qui disait très clairement « sale traître », mais personne n'osa contester, ayant compris que Steve souhaitait garder une bonne ambiance dans la Tour, car il était si facile de la parasiter...

\- Très bien Cap, alors je vous répartis à tous et toutes des tâches à effectuer chaque jour, car il paraît que nous sommes une équipe.

\- Je te laisse exceptionnellement le commandement, sourit Steve.

Tony sortit son StarkPhone de sa poche avec un empressement finalement amusant.

\- Dès demain, le 2 décembre, déclara-t-il en lisant sa liste, j'envoie Loki, Thor et Wanda faire les premières courses pour la décoration à Ikea. Et oui, mon cher dieu chaotique, toi aussi tu participeras aux corvées...

\- Je suis le Dieu du Chaos, pas le dieu chaotique, ronchonna Loki. Et je ne fais que ce que je veux.

\- Le 3 décembre, continua Tony sans prêter attention à cette interruption, Sam, Clint – à qui j'enverrais un message – et Natasha installeront lesdites décorations un peu partout dans la Tour. Le 5 décembre, j'envoie Valkyrie ainsi que l'équipe qu'elle aura décidé de sélectionner, pour choisir le sapin de Noël selon leur goût. Il sera installé dans ce salon.

\- Mon prénom c'est Brunnhilde, l'informa Valkyrie. Mais j'accepte cette mission.

\- Brunnhilde, Valkyrie... c'est du pareil au même, non ? Bref. Moi, je vais préparer une grande surprise dans mon atelier pendant quelques jours, je devrais normalement installer ça le 7 décembre. Le 8 décembre, nous commencerons à contacter nos invités : Bucky, Steve et Sam iront au Wakanda pour inviter nos amis. Le 10 décembre, Bruce ira inviter ce cher Docteur Strange, j'irai inviter Peter, et Steve se chargera de son fanboy officiel, j'ai nommé Phil Coulson ! Le 12 décembre, les personnes qui le souhaitent iront rendre visite aux dernières personnes que nous n'aurons pas encore invitées : les Lang et les Barton. 13 décembre, il serait temps de commencer à penser au repas, nous nous réunirons donc tous ensemble pour en discuter. 14 décembre, ce sera virée shopping pour tout le monde, mission cadeaux ! Les 17 et 18 décembre, ce sera retour dans les magasins, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas déjà des tenues de soirée. Le 19 décembre, nous irons faire les courses pour préparer le repas, avant que tout le reste du monde n'investisse les supermarchés. Et enfin, à une date indéterminée, il faudra voir avec Carol pour l'inviter et lui demander de transmettre des invitations aux Gardiens de la Galaxie, ces prétentieux.

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air interdit, devant tant d'autorité et de planification de la part de Tony.

\- Bien entendu, je vais laisser cette liste de tâches sur le serveur commun que nous utilisons tous, termina Tony, se méprenant sur la réaction de ses colocataires. Des questions ?

Un petit "non" collectif parcourut le groupe, et Tony déclara la séance levée avant de s'en aller en sifflotant gaiement un chant de Noël.

Loki sourit. Avec toutes ces occupations, il serait très facile de perturber le quotidien de la Tour afin de profiter d'un petit divertissement.

* * *

**Rendez-vous demain pour voir ce qu'a réservé Leia22 pour la sortie tant attendue à Ikea... ;)**


	3. Jour 2

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°2 - Lundi 02 décembre 2019**

Lorsque les trois héros arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtiment bleu, ils soupirèrent. Les lettres jaunes s'étalaient sur la façade, d'une façon que Loki trouva instantanément hideuse. Une fois de plus, il se demanda pourquoi les Nornes ne l'avaient pas laissé mourir à New York. Et quand Odin était-il devenu aussi sadique.

Thor, quant à lui, était très curieux de découvrir cet «Ikea». Le seul problème, c'était la taille du bâtiment. Y surveiller Loki en faisant des achats allait être compliqué. Heureusement que Dame Maximoff était suffisamment forte en cas de problème.

Malheureusement pour le dieu du tonnerre, Wanda était en train de préparer sa vengeance contre Stark. Fêter Noël ? D'accord, pas de problème. Être de corvée de courses alors que le milliardaire pouvait se faire livrer tout ce qu'il voulait à la Tour ? Non. C'était pour Steve, et uniquement pour Steve, qu'elle avait accepté. Elle n'avait pas pu résister au regard de chiot battu du Captain, qui avait décidé de faire plaisir à son ami, pour ressouder les liens de l'équipe.

Les trois Avengers entrèrent dans le magasin.

* * *

Très vite, les deux Asgardiens furent perplexes. L'endroit était étrange, et semblait surtout vendre des meubles. Et il y avait ces petits décors qui ressemblaient à des habitations. Est-ce que des personnes vivaient là ?

Alors que Wanda regardait des guirlandes, Loki observa une cuisine. Une table avait été dressée avec des aliments en bois. En bois ? Le dieu de la malice leva un sourcil. Les humains étaient décidément d'étranges créatures. Il jeta ensuite un œil à Thor qui débattait de la couleur des guirlandes avec Wanda. Parfait.

L'Asgardien fixa les aliments en bois, qui se transformèrent en véritable nourriture, au fumet appétissant. Très vite, deux enfants échappèrent à l'attention de leurs parents et s'approchèrent des mets. La petite fille attrapa un cupcake bleu décoré alors que son frère plongeait son doigt dans la crème d'un sublime framboisier. Loki se résolut à faire en sorte que les enfants ne soient pas malades, mais retransforma la nourriture en bois. Il dut se retenir de rire devant les grands yeux étonnés des enfants, qui retournèrent se cacher dans les jupes de leur mère.

\- Mon frère, nous avons besoin de ton avis. Est-ce que nous prenons cette guirlande en vert ou en bleu ?

\- Ma première réponse serait du vert, mais il me semblait que notre ami métallique était riche.

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors prenons les deux, si cela vous convient.

\- Merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Thor. Nous prendrons donc toutes les décorations qui nous plairont ! Je vais chercher un contenant plus grand, Dame Maximoff avancez avec mon frère, je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai trouvé un ! Nous allons faire de nombreux achats aujourd'hui !

Le dieu du tonnerre fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner et de se pencher à l'oreille de la sorcière en chuchotant.

\- Faites attention à mon frère, il peut être très sournois. Ne le lâchez surtout pas du regard. Et empêchez-le de jouer avec sa magie.

\- C'est entendu.

Alors qu'ils regardaient le blond s'éloigner, la jeune femme regarda le grand brun.

\- J'ai bien aimé le coup des gâteaux. Mais c'était méchant.

\- Je suis le dieu de la malice.

\- Mais pas de la méchanceté. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire les courses. Ça vous dirait de jouer d'autres tours du genre aux clients ?

\- Où est le piège ?

\- Si vous blessez quelqu'un, je remets tout sur votre dos. Je pense que votre frère me croira plus moi que vous, il a l'air de se méfier.

\- Cela me va. Éloignons-nous, mon frère ne doit pas nous trouver.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Il passèrent devant un salon, où ils piégèrent une petite famille. Les parents et leur fils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, qui diffusait une série quelconque, sans comprendre qu'ils étaient à Ikea.

Plus loin, vers les chambres pour enfants, ils tombèrent sur le rayon peluche. Ces dernières prirent vie sous les yeux émerveillés de plusieurs enfants et le regard effrayés de leurs parents. Loki et Wanda se mirent d'accord d'un regard. Le dieu de la malice prit pour troupe des fées, des chatons, des souris et autres animaux mignons, alors que la sorcière animait des animaux sauvages, lions, éléphants, hippopotames, le tout en peluches. Plusieurs lutins et le Père Noël se glissèrent dans cette armée de peluches.

Le combat s'engagea dans un nuage de poussière magique. Une troupe de souris réussit à étrangler une girafe, alors qu'un illustre vieillard barbu volait sa baguette à une fée. Tous les enfants se mirent à crier, choisissant leurs champion alors que leurs parents avaient l'air horrifiés par le spectacle. Plusieurs employés décrochèrent le téléphone, appelant la direction, alors qu'une adolescente hilare commençait à filmer dans un coin.

\- Loki ? Dame Maximoff ! Où êtes-vous ?! J'ai trouvé des étoiles à accrocher !

La voix puissante de Thor avait couvert le brouhaha causé par le combat, mais il se rapprochait dangereusement.

Les deux complices partirent discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils traversèrent le rayon literie, et endormirent plusieurs clients, alors que les douches et robinets des salles de bains se mettaient à laisser couler de l'eau. Des poissons dessinés sur différents objets s'envolèrent et se mirent à nager dans des couloirs d'eau qui commençaient à défier la gravité un peu partout.

Au rayon chaises, ces dernières prirent vie, et un grand tabouret se proclama roi du monde sous les yeux ronds d'une dame âgée. Cette dernière manqua de tomber, mais un banc enchanté par Wanda la rattrapa avant de commencer à faire connaissance avec sa protégée.

Plus loin, les lampes et quelques enceintes se mirent en scène pour créer une boîte de nuit où des armoires virent se déhancher.

Et un peu partout, les appartements mis en scène piégeaient des clients à l'intérieur, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient tranquillement chez eux. Cependant, Wanda avaient fait en sorte qu'ils ne fassent rien d'humiliant.

Les deux compères arrivèrent dans un grand entrepôt. Ils sourirent en voyant les petites voitures du personnel. Alors que leurs mains se levaient pour animer de nouveaux objets, deux puissantes mains se posèrent sur leurs épaules.

Ils se tournèrent lentement pour faire face à Thor, qui avait les cheveux trempés. Un poisson rose s'était imprimé sur sa joue, certainement lorsque la tête du dieu du tonnerre avait traversé un des tunnels aqueux.

\- Dame Maximoff, il me semblait vous avoir demandé d'empêcher Loki de jouer avec sa magie.

\- Eh bien….

\- Silence Loki. Ou je demande à Hulk de te garder pour nos prochaines tâches. Madame ?

\- Wanda, s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans. Ensuite… On s'est dit que Stark pouvait se faire livrer à domicile tout ce qu'il veut ! Et on a blessé personne !

\- Oui, mais vous avez mis des humains, des meubles, et pire encore, des peluches en danger ! Vous allez tout remettre en ordre. Maintenant. Avant que le Docteur Strange n'arrive.

\- Celui avec la cape rouge qui t'a aidé à trouver Père ?

\- Oui. Celui-là.

\- Il est en route ?

\- Oui.

\- Ma chère Wanda, croyez moi, nous ferions mieux de tout ranger.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de passer une nouvelle demie-heure à tomber sans fin.

Thor lâcha les deux sorciers, qui s'appliquèrent à tout remettre en ordre. Enfin, plus ou moins. Les employés trouvèrent de nouvelles peluches en forme de poissons, et certains décors des salles de baisn étaient désormais décorés de lions et de Père Noël étranglant une fée. Une dame âgée demanda à repartir avec un banc, nommé Maurice, que Wanda n'eut pas le cœur de désenchanter. L'humaine et l'objet s'étaient choisis comme meilleur amis.

\- Dis-moi Thor ?

\- Oui, Loki ?

\- Ce… sorcier terrestre, il n'est pas réellement en route ?

\- Non, mais s'il reste le moindre problème, je le laisserai te faire tomber.

Loki soupira et se remit au travail.

* * *

Une fois tout remis en ordre, le dieu du tonnerre attrapa les deux fautifs et les traîna devant le manager, à qui ils furent obligés de présenter leur plus sincères excuses. La directrice du magasin refusa et les remercia chaleureusement pour la pub. Perplexe, Thor ramena son équipe à la Tour, où Steve les accueillit.

\- Mais… Vous n'avez rien acheté ?

Wanda baissa les yeux devant l'air déçu du Captain. Loki sourit de manière énigmatique, alors que Thor les fusillait tous les deux du regard.

\- Non, Stark devra commander les décorations.

Ce dernier arriva un téléphone à la main. Il le tendit au Super Soldat, qui fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Loki et Wanda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était magnifique. Mais la prochaine fois, il faudra vraiment faire vos tâches, compris ?

\- Oui monsieur Stark, répondit Wanda.

Encore une fois Loki se contenta d'un sourire.


	4. Jour 3

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°3 - Mardi 03 décembre 2019**

Le lendemain, ce fut la livraison de la commande de décorations que Tony avait finalement dû passer lui-même, au beau milieu de la nuit, sur son StarkPhone, au lieu de travailler sur sa petite - ou plutôt très grande - surprise.

\- Ces jeunes alors…, avait-il soupiré tandis qu'il remplissait son panier virtuel, il ne faut vraiment plus rien leur demander, pas même le moindre service, pas la moindre excursion dans les magasins…

\- Monsieur, seule miss Maximoff est une "jeune", lui avait fait remarquer platement Friday. Messieurs Thor et Loki sont des dieux adultes, âgés déjà de quelques milliers d'années.

\- M'en fous, avait maugréé Tony en cliquant sur "valider", après avoir indiqué l'urgence de la livraison.

Le lendemain matin, donc, il ne fallut pas moins de cinq livreurs différents pour décharger les innombrables cartons de toutes tailles.

\- Eh bien…, commenta Valkyrie devant les quelques hautes piles de cartons qui trônaient dans l'entrée de la partie privée de la Tour. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Les décos que les trois énergumènes que j'ai envoyés à Ikea hier n'ont pas achetées et que j'ai dû commander au milieu de la nuit, répliqua Tony, toujours bougon.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à amener tous ces cartons jusqu'au salon, ou bien ailleurs ? proposa la féroce guerrière en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Ça ira, je te remercie, Valkyrie. J'ai déjà fait appeler le trio infernal de la veille pour qu'ils rangent tout, puis décorent la Tour. Ce sera leur punition.

\- Mon prénom est Brunnhilde, répéta-t-elle presque automatiquement.

\- Si tu le dis…, répondit distraitement Tony en passant à côté d'elle pour sortir de l'entrée.

Il allait rejoindre son atelier et observer ces trois petites teignes appliquer ses ordres, grâce aux innombrables caméras de surveillance. Et pourquoi ne pas accompagner cette session d'un bon whisky ?...

Tony arrêta net ses pas en voyant Steve, les bras croisés, attendre devant la porte de l'atelier.

\- Je suis là, Rogers, se signala-t-il en descendant les dernières marches. Tu veux quoi ?

\- L'humeur n'est pas excellente, je présume ?

\- Pas vraiment, tu te doutes bien.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, et déçu que l'équipe ne partage pas vraiment la magie de Noël que tu tentes d'insuffler dans la Tour… mais, en tout cas, tu ne devrais pas "punir" Thor avec ces décorations à installer, il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Au contraire, il fait tous les efforts possibles, parce que l'idée de préparer une fête pour tout le monde et avec tout le monde lui remonte le moral.

\- Rogers, comme souvent, t'es une vraie pipelette. Je suppose que c'est Friday qui a vendu la mèche pour la "punition" ?

\- Désolée, monsieur.

\- Pas grave. T'as raison Steve, Thor n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et Friday se fera un plaisir de le lui annoncer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, monsieur.

* * *

Au terme d'une drôle de journée - ce n'était pas courant de voir deux puissants sorciers se soumettre à l'ordre de décorer une Tour -, Wanda et Loki avait accompli un bon travail, sous la supervision de Friday, ainsi que de Valkyrie, qui avait tenu à garder un œil méfiant sur Loki.

Wanda n'avait pas protesté, honteuse d'avoir déçu Steve la veille. Si elle n'avait pas cette fois-ci passé un après-midi à faire des blagues à tout un magasin en compagnie d'un dieu, elle n'avait pas pour autant passé un mauvais moment à embellir au mieux la Tour.


	5. Jour 4

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°4 - Mercredi 04 décembre 2019**

Lorsque Brunnhilde, ou plutôt Valkyrie comme l'ensemble de ses connaissances l'appelait, entra dans l'ascenseur, elle vit immédiatement la mauvaise journée arriver. Une voix niaise chantait une sorte de déclaration d'amour à un sapin. Elle soupira un grand coup, en se promettant de ne pas tuer Stark, qui était forcément celui qui avait eu cette monstrueuse idée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son étage, la guerrière sortit rapidement de la boîte à musique infernale, et se dirigea droit vers les frigos de l'immense cuisine (qui ne servait qu'à entreposer des alcools en tous genres, du café et différents plats à réchauffer, malgré tout le matériel digne des cuisines des plus grands restaurants) afin de se prendre une bière.

\- Bonjour Brunnhilde.

L'Asgardienne se figea, et se tourna lentement vers la voix.

\- Ca… Carol ?

\- J'étais à deux systèmes solaires d'ici, donc j'ai décidé de faire un crochet pour vous rendre visite. Tu vas bien ?

\- Non, euh, oui, je… Pardon, je suis perturbée, tu… euh… il y a des chansons bizarres dans l'ascenseur.

\- Dans l'ascenseur ?

\- Bonjour Carol ! dit la Veuve Noire en entrant dans la pièce, je dois aller tuer Tony pour avoir décider de passer en boucle « Mon beau sapin » dans l'ascenseur. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Les combattantes spatiale et terrestre entamèrent la discussion, autour d'une tasse de café. Valkyrie, les joues certainement écarlates, décida de se cacher derrière le goulot de sa bière. Mais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas réagir normalement devant la blonde ?

Un à un, tous les habitants de la Tour descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner, à l'exception de Stark, qui d'après Jarvis, était dans son atelier. Steve soupira, et décida de lui descendre de quoi manger, accompagné par Bucky. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Thor avait engagé un bras de fer avec Carol, qui constituait l'animation numéro une de la journée, et de l'argent circulait entre les Avengers. Lorsque la guerrière spatiale plaqua le divin bras sur la table de la cuisine, Wanda, Natasha et Clint crièrent de joie, en tendant leur main, où tous les autres posèrent des billets verts. Le seul à ne pas réagir, était Loki qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, devant son bol de Lucky Charms.

\- Carol, intervint Steve, Tony aurait une petite mission pour toi.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Il veut que nous fêtions Noël tous ensemble, et a donc demandé à ce que tu invites les Gardiens à se joindre à nous. Et tu es aussi invitée, naturellement.

\- Vraiment ? J'adorerais passer Noël avec vous ! C'est d'accord, je passerai le message. Mais où est Tony ?

\- Projet spécial, personne n'a le droit de voir.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas en lien avec les chansons dans l'ascenseur, marmonna Sam.

\- Moi j'aime bien, dit Wanda, ça met dans l'ambiance de Noël.

Tout le monde la regarda de travers. Steve décida de détourner l'attention des cantiques de Noël, pour le bien de l'ingénieur.

\- Bon, puisque Carol est là, on pourrait peut être faire quelque chose tous ensemble ?

\- Bonne idée !

Un débat s'engagea afin de déterminer ce qu'ils allaient aujourd'hui faire, immédiatement désamorcé par un appel de Fury qui demandait si Falcon et War Machine étaient disponibles pour un cambriolage très musclé dans New York. Enfin. Demander. Vous connaissez les manières de Fury.

Enfin bon, les Avengers décidèrent sur-le-champ d'y aller tous, hormis Loki, Steve et Bucky, les deux hommes ayant décidé de jouer les baby-sitters pour le dieu du chaos afin de laisser Thor se joindre aux autres.

Valkyrie décida de les accompagner, à la surprise du dieu du tonnerre. Natasha sourit en la regardant tour à tour avec Carol.

Dix minutes après l'appel, les super-héros étaient prêts, et ils partirent en volant, pour ceux qui le pouvait, dans le Quinjet pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas, et quinze minutes après l'appel, les cambrioleurs se retrouvèrent face à la quasi-intégralité des Avengers. Leur chef tenta de s'en prendre aux otages, mais la Veuve Noire et Hawkeye s'étaient déjà faufilés jusqu'à eux, pour les mettre en sécurité.

Carol et Thor entrèrent ensuite par la grande porte, suivis des autres et les cambrioleurs choisir de se rendre sur-le-champ.

Alors que la police les emmenait au poste, le directeur de la banque vint se lamenter devant la porte de son établissement. Il fut rejoint par Fury qui alla dans son sens, et les Avengers se retrouvèrent à réparer leurs dégâts, notamment grâce à Wanda.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la Tour, où Steve, Bucky et Loki avaient commandé différents types de nourriture. Ils firent donc un bon repas, toujours sans Tony qui tournait au café au fond de son atelier.

L'après midi, Carol se laissa embarquer dans une partie de Monopoly, avec Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Bruce et Brunnhilde (ce qui surprit tout le monde).

À l'issue d'une partie longue et endiablée, Wanda fini par ruiner tous ses adversaires.

Loki, qui avait suivi tous les mouvements, demanda à jouer, et Thor, Carol, Valkyrie, Sam et Bucky de lancèrent à leur tour dans une course aux billets verts.

Loki domina ses adversaires tout le long, construisant hôtel sur hôtel dans des zones qui semblaient inoffensives. Cependant, une carte chance permis à Thor de le ruiner alors que tout semblait permis. Le dieu du mensonge en resta estomaqué, alors que son frère adoptif finissait de ruiner tout le monde.

Loki finit par se lever, et faire une sortie remarquée, digne de la drama queen qu'il était.

Carol se leva à son tour, et salua tous les héros en promettant de revenir très bientôt avec la réponse des Gardiens. Valkyrie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, pensant que personne ne la voyait (en réalité, tout le monde la voyait, à l'exception de la guerrière spatiale).

Captain Marvel sauta par la fenêtre avant de s'envoler droit vers l'espace.

\- Au fait, dit Steve, aujourd'hui c'était repos, mais demain on reprend la préparation de Noël !

Un large panel d'émotions et de réactions parcourut les Avengers.


	6. Jour 5

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°5 - Jeudi 05 décembre 2019**

\- Avengers, appela Steve en entrant dans le salon occupé par presque toute l'équipe, rassemblement !

Les super-héros et super-héroïnes cessèrent immédiatement toute activité et vinrent se planter devant leur chef. C'était comme ça, Steve avait un charisme fou et incontesté.

\- Quelle est la mission, Cap ? lui demanda Sam.

\- D'après Tony, aujourd'hui c'est mission sapin, répondit Steve.

\- Non, pitié, le coupa Rhodey, ne me dis pas qu'on est _encore_ dans cette stupide préparation de Noël ?

\- Eh bien, si.

L'équipe formée devant Steve soupira à l'unisson.

\- S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous cesser de vous comporter comme des enfants ? répliqua le meneur naturel.

\- C'est Tony qui veut nous faire préparer une fête de Noël, mais ce sont nous les enfants dans l'histoire, grommela Natasha.

\- Steve vient de vous demander les choses poliment, nota Bucky d'un ton froid.

L'intervention de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver coupa court à la dispute, car la plupart des habitants de la Tour craignaient encore de pousser l'ancien Sergent dans une crise de colère aussi soudaine qu'explosive - les décharges électriques dans son cerveau avaient malheureusement fait quelques dégâts sur leur passage.

\- Bien, fit Steve une fois que l'équipe redevint silencieuse et relativement attentive. Tony souhaite donc aujourd'hui que Valkyrie désigne les personnes de son choix afin qu'ils aillent tous faire le choix du sapin qui sera installé dans ce salon. À vous l'honneur, Valk... Brunnhilde.

\- C'est tellement aimable de votre part d'avoir finalement opté pour l'utilisation de mon prénom, Steve, que j'accepte la mission sans protester, affirma la guerrière. Et pour m'accompagner, je désigne Thor, Wanda, Vision et Natasha.

\- Alors, tout est parfait, conclut Steve. Je vais redescendre en informer Tony. Vous avez totalement carte blanche concernant le sapin.

* * *

Les cinq Avengers quittèrent ensemble le salon. Il leur fallait se concerter avant de quitter la Tour.

\- Je pensais à aller couper un vrai sapin dans une forêt du nord de l'Europe, les informa soudain Valkyrie. J'ai pu voir à la télévision quelques unes de ces "pages publicitaires" à propos des sapins, naturels ou artificiels, vendus dans vos magasins en cette saison, et ils ne m'ont pas paru très authentiques.

\- Et comment as-tu l'intention de le conserver intact jusqu'à Noël ? la questionna Natasha. Il va perdre ses aiguilles d'ici là. On serait moins embêtés si on allait chercher un sapin artificiel, quitte à en prendre un très joli et très grand en guise de compromis.

\- Cela vous a peut-être échappé, dame Natasha, intervint Thor, mais nous avons un mage vivant à temps plein à la Tour. Il pourrait user de sa magie, intelligemment pour une fois, pour protéger l'intégrité du sapin.

\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse confiance à Loki pour lancer un sortilège ? s'indigna Vision. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il pourrait très bien préférer nous mettre en danger au lieu de nous aider ? Et nous serions alors bien démunis face à un mage qui aurait réussi à nous défaire.

\- Loki n'est pas toujours le mauvais bougre que vous connaissez, le défendit son frère adoptif. Je pense pouvoir le convaincre de nous aider, ou tout du moins d'aider sieur Tony dans sa démarche, car ils semblent bien s'entendre.

\- C'est une argumentation qui se défend pas mal, reconnut Valkyrie. Une seule personne n'a pas encore donné son avis sur la question, et elle peut nous départager. Wanda, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

\- Désolée Vision, lança la jeune femme à son ami androïde, mais je suis prête à parier sur la théorie de Thor.

\- Alors, c'est décidé, fit Valkyrie en guise de conclusion au débat. Nous allons prendre le Quinjet pour nous rendre dans une belle forêt de sapins, ramener le plus beau d'entre eux ici, et demander à Loki de nous faire une faveur, ou bien de faire une faveur à Stark.

* * *

Le sapin finalement choisi parmi les milliers d'autres peuplant la plus belle forêt de Finlande, et ramené tant bien que mal à la Tour Avengers à New York, avait de telles proportions qu'il rentra à grand-peine dans le Quinjet. Il fallut ensuite une manutention lente et fastidieuse pour le glisser de la plateforme d'atterrissage jusque dans le salon, pourtant situés tous deux au même étage.

Le plafond fut tout juste assez haut pour le laisser se déployer dans toute sa majestueuse hauteur, et de nombreux meubles durent être déplacés en raison de sa circonférence exceptionnelle.

Thor parvint à raisonner son frère, grâce justement à l'argument Starkien, et Loki vint dès la fin de l'installation mettre en place un sort pour préserver artificiellement la vitalité et la vivacité du sapin.

Ce que le reste des habitants de la Tour ignoraient, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne pouvaient lire dans les pensées du Dieu du Mensonge, c'était que le Prince déchu avait aussi programmé la chute simultanée de toutes les aiguilles parsemant l'arbre de Noël. Ce serait dans quelques jours, et les Avengers se réveilleront ébahis de la nudité soudaine de l'arbre hivernal.

* * *

**Il peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher xDD**

**Au fait, que pensez-vous tous donc de cette histoire, jusqu'à présent ? :)**


	7. Jour 6

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°6 - Vendredi 06 décembre 2019**

Tony avala une nouvelle tasse de café, alors qu'AC/DC résonnait dans les enceintes de son atelier. Entre deux accords de guitare, Jarvis exprima son désaccord quant au comportement de son créateur. Le milliardaire haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son travail. Un sourire digne d'un enfant de cinq ans illumina son visage, alors que son cerveau calculait à toute vitesse les derniers réglages à préparer. Il s'assit, et empoigna son tournevis, quand la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit. Le volume de la musique baissa, et l'intrus se gratta la gorge.

\- Bonjour Tony.

\- Steve.

L'ingénieur se tourna et brandit son tournevis.

\- Je t'avais dit que mon travail est de la plus haute importance ! Je ne veux pas être dérangé ! À moins que…

\- Rien que l'on ne puisse gérer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Donc, je te prie de me laisser, j'ai presque fini, et…

\- Tony, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

\- Hum… Dans les trois jours ? Mais dormir est accessoire, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Tu as les yeux complètements rouges et ton T-shirt est déchiré et taché.

\- Oh, ça c'est rien, un petit accroc, rien de grave.

\- Va dormir.

\- Non. J'ai presque fini, je n'ai plus qu'à finir de monter l'alimentation.

\- Eh bien ça attendra demain.

\- Hors de question !

\- Tu vas t'endormir sur ton projet. On peut demander à Bruce de finir, si vraiment il faut finir d'ici demain…

\- Nan ! C'est mon projet, ma contribution pour que la ville entière passe un bon Noël. C'est juste dommage que je n'ai pas eu les autorisations pour la Lune… Je m'y suis pris trop tard.

\- Tony, tu devrais vraiment aller dormir. Ne serait-ce que pour être en forme quand Natasha et Brunnhilde viendront te frapper pour les chants de Noël dans l'ascenseur.

\- Mais j'ai pas fait ça, moi !

\- Vu les litres de café que tu as dans le sang, tu as très bien pu avoir oublié. Allez, va dormir quelques heures.

\- Mais…

\- Ou je t'assomme.

\- T'es vachement violent. C'est la faute de Barnes ? Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Il fait un bras de fer avec Sam pour savoir qui mettra l'étoile en haut du sapin.

\- Je veux voir ça !

\- Ils pourront t'attendre pour l'étoile, si tu veux. Mais va faire une sieste.

\- Mais….

Tony ne trouva rien à opposer. Son cerveau baignait dans le café, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite heure de travail, qui serait plus productive s'il dormait. En soupirant, il posa son tournevis.

\- Ouais, je vais faire une sieste. Mais vous m'attendez pour l'étoile !

\- Promis.

L'ingénieur sortit donc de son atelier, suivi par Steve. Tony verrouilla la pièce, et se rendit dans ses appartements, par l'ascenseur. Il y avait effectivement des chants de Noël, mais ce n'était pas de son fait ; il avait toujours détesté ces derniers.

Il prit une douche et s'écroula sur son lit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se promit d'enquêter sur l'affaire de l'ascenseur.

Le soir venu, ce fut Bucky qui accrocha l'étoile dans le sapin, devant tous ses coéquipiers réunis. Les yeux de Thor brillaient, et tous lui firent la promesse que l'année suivante, ce serait lui qui l'accrocherait.


	8. Jour 7

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°7 - Samedi 07 décembre 2019**

Tony profita enfin d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il ne rejoignit donc les autres habitants de la Tour qu'après l'heure du déjeuner. Et ce ne fut pas parce que tout le monde avait déjà terminé son repas qu'il se priva de se servir un copieux petit-déjeuner — il était le seul à être vraiment chez lui, après tout.

En cette glaciale journée de décembre, il n'attendait qu'une chose : la révélation du projet secret qui l'avait occupé nuit et jour depuis le début du mois.

Ce projet n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une guirlande électrique aux proportions gigantesques, qu'il installerait tout autour de la Tour Avengers en guise de décoration sympathique pour les passants.

Une fois repu, Tony redescendit en toute hâte dans son atelier. Là, il réclama à Friday de faire un diagnostic des différents ascenseurs de la Tour — il n'avait pas oublié le mystère des cantiques de Noël, d'autant plus que "Vive le vent" lui avait cassé les oreilles à chaque utilisation d'un ascenseur depuis son réveil.

Il voulait être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bête dysfonctionnement informatique, avant de porter à tort des soupçons contre l'un de ses colocataires.

Pendant que Friday faisait son travail, Tony enfila une armure et action son Iron Legion en renfort.

Une guirlande géante ornerait la façade de la Tour Avengers très prochainement, et devrait normalement pouvoir s'illuminer alors que la nuit new-yorkaise tomberait sur la fin de cette première semaine de décembre.

* * *

\- Avengers, résonna la voix électronique de Friday dans le salon, vous êtes invités à venir voir par vous-mêmes le résultat du travail qui a occupé Monsieur Stark et son Iron Legion tout l'après-midi. Je ne saurais cependant que trop vous conseiller d'enfiler une veste et des gants avant de sortir admirer la façade.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Bucky en se levant et en s'étirant. Le va-et-vient incessant de toutes ces armures devant les fenêtres commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- J'en prends note, Monsieur Barnes, répliqua Friday, et je transmettrai vos complaintes à Monsieur Stark.

\- Comme si ça allait changer grand-chose au comportement excentrique de Stark, marmonna l'ancien assassin soviétique.

Une nuée d'Avengers chaudement vêtus défila bientôt vers la plateforme d'atterrissage du quinjet — qui ne s'y trouvait pas, absorbé depuis longtemps dans son garage sous la plateforme —, qui se trouvait être le meilleur endroit pour observer la façade de la Tour.

Qui arborait désormais des milliers et des milliers d'ampoules de toutes les couleurs, clignotant en rythme.

\- Tadaa ! fit la voix amplifiée de Tony alors qu'il venait se poser face au groupe. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

L'humeur collective du groupe n'était toujours pas majoritairement à célébrer Noël, mais certains membres avaient l'air ravis.

\- C'est très joli, Stark, approuva Wanda.

\- C'est avec plaisir que je vous divertis en ces temps de fêtes, gente dame, s'inclina théâtralement Iron Man.

* * *

Satisfait de son petit effet, Tony retourna dans son atelier en sifflotant gaiement. Les différents écrans affichaient déjà des centaines de réactions positives sur les réseaux sociaux.

Ils affichaient également que le diagnostic des ascenseurs était revenu parfaitement normal.

\- Friday, appelle les deux fossiles des années quarante pour qu'ils descendent me voir. Le plus discrètement possible.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur. Je transmets le message à Messieurs Rogers et Barnes sur leurs téléphones portables.

Le temps que les deux tourtereaux n'arrivent, l'humeur de Tony avait changé du tout au tout. Une expression soucieuse barrait désormais son front.

\- Oui, Tony ? s'enquit Steve en entrant dans l'atelier.

\- J'ai un problème avec les ascenseurs, expliqua-t-il de but en blanc. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'où viennent ces maudits cantiques. Il n'y a aucune trace dans les systèmes informatiques.

\- Et tu nous appelles, _nous_, pour un problème technologique ? s'exclama Bucky, incrédule.

\- Non, je ne vais pas vous demander un coup de main pour les réparations, évidemment ! Par contre, comme je peux être certain qu'aucun de vous deux n'a pu pirater ou ensorceler mes ascenseurs, j'aimerais bien que vous meniez une enquête discrète, pour savoir qui s'amuse à détraquer ma Tour, si ça ne vous dérange pas. On dirait pas, comme ça, mais vous formez une bonne équipe.

\- Pas la peine de verser dans la flatterie pour nous convaincre, Stark, grogna Barnes.

\- C'est d'accord, fit Steve pour désamorcer le début du conflit avant qu'il n'éclate. Nous allons "enquêter" pour que tu puisses demander au coupable d'arrêter de te tracasser.

* * *

**Les inspecteurs Rogers et Barnes sont sur le coup ;)**

**Sinon, on pensait écrire une partie également pour le 25, et on aimerait écrire des scénettes sur un ou deux personnages à chaque fois, sur leurs pensées pendant la fête de Noël finalement organisée. Nous vous demandons donc solennellement quels sont vos personnages préférés, pour savoir sur qui nous pouvons écrire :D**


	9. Jour 8

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°8 - Dimanche 08 décembre 2019**

Malgré l'enquête d'importance vitale, Steve et Bucky devraient la mettre de côté pour une journée le temps de se rendre au Wakanda. Ils proposèrent à Sam de les accompagner, et ce dernier accepta avec joie, préférant un sympathique voyage à une éventuelle corvée de Noël. Le problème, c'est que le Faucon le regretta rapidement, car il passa l'intégralité du voyage à jouer les chandelles.

Il soupira de soulagement l'arrivée au pays des Panthères Noires. Ils furent accueillis par le roi en personne, accompagné évidemment de ses gardes du corps, les redoutables Dora Milaje.

\- Steve, Bucky, Sam ! Mes amis ! J'espère que vous êtes là pour visiter le Wakanda et non pour annoncer un combat.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Majesté, nous sommes là pour t'inviter à passer Noël avec nous, à la Tour Stark, répondit Steve.

\- Je serai très heureux de venir, mais tout ce voyage pour ça ?

\- Nous devons aussi le proposer à ta sœur. Et bien sûr, Okoye et les Dora Milaje sont invitées.

\- Elles ne peuvent pas le dire, car elles sont en faction, mais elles en sont honorées. Venez, allons voir ma sœur !

T'Challa accompagna ses hôtes de marque jusqu'au laboratoire le plus avancé de la Terre, où une adolescente à la pointe de la mode était occupée à dessiner de complexes plans par ordinateur.

\- Bucky ! Tu as besoin d'un nouveau bras ?

\- Non, celui-ci marche très bien.

\- Tant mieux, et tu as intérêt à ne pas le bousiller trop vite ! Si tu es sage, je mettrais de nouvelles fonctionnalités dessus.

L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver sourit, alors que Shuri le serrait dans ses bras, avant de saluer les deux autres Avengers. Steve renouvela l'invitation.

\- Oh, ça va être génial ! Est-ce qu'il y aura le jeune avec les toiles d'araignées ? J'ai observé les vidéos de ses premiers lance-toiles, et c'est du beau travail, il faut absolument que je lui demande s'il ne veut pas me laisser travailler avec lui sur ça ! Il pourrait ajouter tellement de fonctionnalités dessus, je sais que le costume de Stark est déjà très avancé, pour des non-Wakandais, mais…

\- Shuri…

\- Quoi ? J'énonce des vérités !

\- Excusez ma sœur, soupira T'Challa en se retournant vers ses invités. Vous resteriez bien quelques jours ? J'aimerais vous faire visiter mon pays.

\- Eh bien, nous devons aider Tony, répondit Steve, mais nous pouvons nous permettre de ne rentrer que demain.

\- Fantastique ! Ma sœur, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Laissez moi enregistrer ce projet, et je suis toute à vous !

* * *

La famille royale, les Dora Milaje et les trois Avengers se retrouvèrent ainsi à déambuler dans les rues de la capitale du Wakanda. Alors que Sam et Steve observaient avec attention une femme âgée tisser de manière expérimentée un panier, en y mêlant matériaux traditionnels et high-tech, Shuri prit Bucky à part, un sourire en coin.

\- Alooooors ?

Le Loup Blanc la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Avec Steve ! Ça en est où ? Tu as pris les choses en mains au lieu d'attendre bêtement qu'il se décide à faire le premier pas ?

\- Comment… ?

\- Déjà, tu ne nies pas, c'est un bon point. Ensuite, il a déclenché tout un bordel pas possible pour te sauver, il y a quelques années. Ensuite, tu es resté un bon moment ici à déprimer. Et je te raconte pas le sourire que tu avais quand tu attendais Steve, avant le combat contre Thanos. C'est limite si tu sautillais pas. Et Okoye m'a parlé de vos retrouvailles…. Amis... Mon royal derrière, oui !

\- Nous sommes ensembles, mais nous voulons rester discrets.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est notre vie ! Je te demande, moi, de qui tu es amoureuse ?

\- De mon travail, en attendant de trouver quelqu'un de potable.

Bucky voulut répliquer, mais la démonstration était terminée ; Steve et Sam se tournaient déjà vers eux, un panier chacun dans les bras, émerveillés par leur mode de construction. Shuri eut un grand sourire, et poussa discrètement le brun vers le blond, qui passa naturellement un bras autour de la taille de son amant pour le tenir contre lui. La princesse avait un grand sourire, alors que le Loup Blanc la fusillait du regard.

* * *

Le soir, ils assistèrent à un sublime coucher de soleil, et dînèrent au palais avec la famille royale. Shuri avait dû donner des ordres, car Steve et Bucky eurent une chambre pour deux.

Le brun marmonnait dans un coin, protestant contre la princesse et sa curiosité mal placée. Son petit ami sourit, et l'attira vers lui pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sur le lit tous les deux. Le Captain tenait son amant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Shuri est trop curieuse.

Steve sourit en embrassa Bucky dans le cou.

\- Vois le côté positif des choses : au moins on a une chambre pour deux.

\- Mouais.

\- Arrête de grogner, je préfère quand tu souris.

Le blond embrassa le brun, qui chassa l'agaçante princesse de ses pensées afin de profiter de son amoureux.


	10. Jour 9

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°9 - Lundi 09 décembre 2019**

Loki se leva ce matin-là, en se disant qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Il réfléchissait, face à son bol de café, à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour remédier à ce problème capital, lorsqu'une illumination traversa son esprit.

Stark lui avait semblé, la veille, bien trop guilleret avec sa guirlande électrique géante qui faisait des émules auprès des New-Yorkais et des touristes.

Il lui fallait remédier à cela, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper à quelque chose.

Le Dieu de la Malice sortit ensuite innocemment prendre l'air sur le balcon. S'entourant d'une illusion, afin que ses colocataires forcés ne le remarquent pas, il entreprit d'envoyer quelques filets de magie, ça et là, en différents endroits de la guirlande.

Les effets de ce sabotage ne seraient visibles que le soir-même, et consisteraient à modifier l'illumination de certains groupes d'ampoules : certains endroits ne s'allumeraient plus, ou bien d'autres n'afficheraient plus les bonnes couleurs.

Satisfait de son travail, Loki se retira dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée, ou il attendrait impatiemment la tombée de la nuit pour se régaler de la panique de son hôte.

* * *

En cette fraîche, mais ensoleillée, journée de décembre, Carol rendit de nouveau visite à la Tour. Elle était porteuse des réponses positives et enjouées des Gardiens de la Galaxie pour la fête de Noël, et s'empressa de les communiquer à l'organisateur, qu'elle trouva de fort bonne humeur.

Captain Marvel se permit ensuite de faire le tour de la Tour, saluant ses amis. Elle trouva finalement Thor et Valkyrie dans la cuisine, disputant une bataille de cartes autour d'une bière.

\- Carol ! s'exclama Thor avec un grand sourire en l'apercevant. Tu es donc déjà de retour !

\- Je suis passée confirmer à Stark la présence des Gardiens à Noël, expliqua la guerrière spatiale.

\- Nous allons donc beaucoup nous amuser durant ce festin ! Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous pour ce petit jeu de cartes ?

\- Volontiers, sourit Carol en venant prendre place à côté de ses amis Asgardiens. Tout va bien, Brunnhilde ?

Valkyrie faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais ses pommettes avaient pris une teinte incroyablement rouge.

\- Bien sûr que ça va, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Et toi, ça va ?

* * *

Quelques pièces plus loin seulement, dans un couloir tout proche de la salle d'entraînement, Vision et Wanda se croisèrent dans leurs routines quotidiennes.

\- Bonjour, Wanda, la salua doucement l'androïde. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Hey, Vis', répondit la jeune femme. Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars depuis deux ou trois nuits, maintenant.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, et j'aimerais espérer pour toi qu'ils ne reviennent jamais…

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va pour le moment, sourit Wanda.

\- Oui, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant, admit Vision.

Le silence retomba sur eux, mais il n'était pas empli de malaise pour autant, même si les deux Avengers se regardaient dans les yeux. Vision finit par relever le regard au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- On dirait bien que nous nous sommes arrêtés juste sous une branche de gui, remarqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Cette Tour aura été vraiment méticuleusement décorée dans ses moindres recoins.

\- D'après la tradition, les personnes qui se rencontrent sous une branche de gui sont censées s'embrasser, commenta Wanda, l'air de rien.

Mais si l'on se fiait à son regard brûlant, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette excuse était la seule qu'elle cherchait.

Vision, décontenancé, la regarda s'approcher de lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Du côté des guerriers, toujours engagés dans une féroce bataille de cartes, l'ambiance n'était pas autant à la rupture de la tension amoureuse entre deux jeunes femmes légèrement obstinées.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs bien qu'elles deux qui se voilaient la face ainsi. Tous les autres Avengers, y compris Thor, se doutaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les guerrières.

Le Dieu de la Foudre tenta même, plusieurs fois au cours de la partie, de les pousser l'une vers l'autre en déviant la conversation, mais involontairement ou non, elles ne mordirent pas à l'hameçon.

Carol s'en retourna donc dans l'espace, quelques heures plus tard, sans qu'elle-même ou Brunnhilde ne décidèrent de conclure.

Au plus grand désarroi de Thor, qui perdit quelques degrés de sa bonne humeur habituelle - ce qui n'échappa pas à Loki, mais sans que celui-ci ne comprenne exactement ce qui chagrinait son frère.


	11. Jour 10

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°10 - Mardi 10 décembre 2019**

Mardi, huit heures du matin, la cuisine de la Tour Avengers ; en temps normal la plupart des héros seraient là, prêts à s'entraîner, à travailler ou à répondre à une urgence. Mais au fur et à mesure que le mois de décembre avançait, l'ensemble des héros s'étaient pris de passion pour la grasse matinée. C'était en effet mathématique : plus ils dormaient tard, moins ils avaient de chances d'être désignés « volontaires » pour la préparation de Noël.

Ainsi, en cette belle matinée de décembre, la cuisine était étrangement vide. Steve buvait un chocolat chaud en lisant le journal (qu'il était allé cherché lors de son footing matinal), Bruce travaillait sur une équation complexe en cherchant à tâtons sa tasse de café qui avait l'étrange manie de glisser seule le long du comptoir et Loki sirotait un thé d'un air innocent.

\- Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez vous en cette belle matinée ?!

Steve soupira discrètement derrière son journal, le dieu du mensonge haussa un sourcil, et Bruce fit tomber sa tasse de café avec un geste trop brusque. Il se baissa pour nettoyer les dégâts, alors que Tony se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers la machine à café.

\- Un nouveau café, Banner ?

\- S'il te plaît.

À peine avait il prononcé ces mots, qu'il les regretta. Et si Stark lui confiait une mission ?

\- Écoutez moi, tout le monde ! Vous tombez à merveille, j'ai une mission pour vous tous ! Sauf toi, Loki. Tu es confiné à la Tour.

\- Quel dommage…

Le milliardaire l'ignora, et offris un grand sourire à ses deux collègues super-héros.

\- Nous avons encore des invitations à distribuer ! Banner, j'aurais besoin que tu invites les magiciens. Tu sais, le docteur et son acolyte ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Wong soit l'acolyte de….

\- Et toi Steve, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir l'agent Coulson ?

\- Volontiers. Tu comptes aussi inviter Fury et Hill ?

\- Non.

\- De toute façon, si M. Fury veut venir, il est déjà certainement au courant, dit Bruce.

\- J'espère bien que non ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir le jeune Parker.

\- C'est une bonne idée de l'inviter ?

\- Évidemment !

Sur ce, le milliardaire repartit d'un pas léger, une tasse de café à la main. Bruce décida de finir le sien avant de s'acquitter de sa mission. Steve, quand à lui, termina son mug d'un coup. Il avait intérêt à réveiller Bucky, qui se méfiait de l'admiration que Coulson portait au Captain.

* * *

Ce fut donc Tony qui frappa en premier à la porte des Parker. Ce fut Peter qui lui ouvrit.

\- M. Stark ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est un honneur de vous voir, mais…

\- Relax, je suis juste venu te parler. Je peux rentrer ?

\- Comment saviez-vous que je n'avais pas cours ?

\- Je sais tout.

\- Vous allez terminer comme M. Fury.

\- Non, j'ai encore mes deux yeux. Bonjour, MJ, bonjour Neds.

\- M. Stark ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, je suis véritablement honoré ! Oh, putain, Peter, il y a M. Stark dans ton salon !

\- Il sait, il a vu, c'est lui qui lui a ouvert. M. Stark, vous êtes venu confier une mission dangereuse à Peter ?

\- Évidemment, que…

\- Bon ! s'exclama Peter.

Le jeune homme semblait affreusement gêné ; il adorait ses amis, mais les voir regarder sa figure paternelle avec béatitude ou en le fusillant du regard n'était pas sa définition d'un bon moment.

\- Du coup, M. Stark, que vouliez-vous ?

\- Je peux te parler seul ?

\- Des trucs de super-héros ! Vient, MJ, allons à côté ! s'exclama Neds en attrapant la main de son amie.

\- Si Peter doit se mettre en danger, autant qu'on reste, on ira plus vite.

Tony leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne vais pas le mettre en danger.

\- Non, mais vous l'encouragez à être un super-héros ; le danger va avec.

\- Je ne…

\- Vous lui offrez de supers costumes et vous l'emmenez se battre contre vos amis en Europe.

\- Les costumes sont là pour le protéger !

\- Et pour l'Europe ?

\- C'est un super-héros, il était concerné ! Et puis c'est fini, ça, on est tous amis maintenant !

\- Euh ? Monsieur Stark ? MJ ? Je suis là ?

Les deux concernés arrêtèrent de se fusiller du regard aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient commencé.

\- S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous ne pas vous entretuer ?

Tony et MJ soupirèrent, mais semblèrent obtempérer.

\- Monsieur Stark, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Promis, MJ et Ned garderons le silence.

\- ... Bon, d'accord. Avec le reste de l'équipe on est en train d'organiser une grande fête pour Noël ! Toute la Tour est décorée, et ça va être génial, les Gardiens et les Wakandais doivent venir ! Du coup, tu es invité !

\- Mais May sera seule...

\- Invitée aussi !

\- Et on avait prévu un truc avec Ned et MJ...

\- ... Vous voulez venir ? demanda le milliardaire en se tournant vers les ados.

\- J'en serais très honoré !

\- Je verrais Peter un autre jour.

\- Mais, MJ...

\- Pas trop ma came, les grandes fêtes.

Sur ce, elle s'assit sur le canapé et sortit des feuilles pour dessiner.

\- Peter, du coup ?

\- Évidement que je veux venir !

\- Parfait, je te transmettrai les détails de la soirée plus tard ! Bon, je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas d'aller en cours !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un Bucky de mauvais poil attendait avec son amoureux devant l'interphone d'un immeuble.

\- Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre de disponible que toi ? Tu es déjà allé au Wakanda pour ces fichues invitations !

\- Je suis celui qui s'entend le plus avec Coulson.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas l'inviter. En plus il y aura Loki ; c'est de mauvais goût de passer Noël avec son ex-meurtrier.

Steve soupira, et s'annonça à l'interphone quand l'agent du Shield répondit.

Les deux super-soldats montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Phil Coulson, qui leur ouvrit avec un large sourire. Même chez lui, il était en costume impeccable. Il les fit entrer dans un salon sobre, bien que décoré d'objets collector Captain America, ou Avengers.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Je vous sers un café ? Un thé ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Un café, s'il te plaît.

\- J'veux bien un café aussi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour de tasses fumantes.

\- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- En fait, Tony nous a chargés de vous proposer de passer Noël avec nous tous.

\- Oh ! J'en serais honoré !

Steve sourit, et continua de faire la discussion avec Phil pendant une bonne heure. Bucky resta complètement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que l'agent précise qu'il les trouvait très mignons ensemble, en couple.

Les deux super-soldats rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles devant le sourire attendri de Coulson, et la conversation reprit, avec cette fois un Bucky un peu plus impliqué.

* * *

Alors que Tony rentrait à la Tour et que le couple de Super Soldats discutait avec Coulson, Bruce frappait à la porte du Sanctum Sanctorum. La porte s'ouvrit seule, et le scientifique se prépara psychologiquement à une surdose de magie en entrant dans le bâtiment. Ce fut Wong qui l'accueillit dans le grand hall.

\- M. Banner ! Avez-vous un problème ?

\- Absolument pas. Puis-je vous parler, à vous et au Docteur ?

Le décor changea brusquement, et Bruce dut s'accrocher à une étagère.

\- Oh, pardon, prenez une chaise.

Ledit objet s'avança vers le scientifique qui hésita avant de finalement s'asseoir, en priant pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Il était assis face aux deux sorciers, qui avaient fait apparaître un café devant lui.

\- Bonjour M. Banner ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, je suis là pour transmettre une invitation ; M. Stark organise un Noël pour Super-Héros, et vous êtes tous les deux invités.

\- Nous ? Mais nous sommes des sorciers, objecta Wong, et en plus, nous ne sommes pas des Avengers !

\- Je crois que Tony va inviter à peu près tous les super héros qu'il connaît. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie sont aussi invités.

Stephen Strange parut moyennement enthousiaste à la mention de la bande de héros (mercenaires ?) ayant contribué à sauver plusieurs fois la galaxie.

\- Mais il y a aussi l'intégralité des Avengers, et Black Panther, vous savez, le roi du Wakanda, ainsi que sa sœur et...

\- Et ne craignez-vous pas des problèmes devant une aussi grande assemblée super-héroïque ?

\- C'est Noël ! Nous avons bien le droit de le fêter tous ensemble, on est sur le pont toute l'année pour permettre aux autres de vivre tranquillement.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent.

\- Vous avez raison. Je viendrai. Wong ?

\- Ça me tente aussi. Je suis aussi curieux de poser des questions aux Wakandais sur leur magie, elle est un peu différente de la nôtre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ils ont un lien avec leurs ancêtres dans une dimension propre.

\- Intéressant. M. Banner, nous serons donc des vôtres le soir de Noël.

\- Fantastique !

Stephen fut apparaître un livre devant lui.

\- Dites, j'ai lu vos travaux, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement mon domaine, je suis plus calé en médecine, et en magie, mais j'aurais quelques questions, pourriez-vous y répondre ?

\- Bien évidemment.

Wong laissa les deux hommes parler de sciences et retourna chouchouter sa bibliothèque.


	12. Jour 11

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°11 - Mercredi 11 décembre 2019**

Deux semaines pile avant le matin de Noël, le grand sapin déniché par Valkyrie et sa petite équipe perdit toutes ses aiguilles au cours d'une seule nuit.

Les plus matinaux des Avengers - Steve, Bruce et Natasha - restèrent interloqués en passant dans le salon, dont toute une partie était désormais recouverte par un tas vert d'épines au pied d'un tronc et de branches mis à nu, saupoudrées des décorations qui avaient chuté par la même occasion.

\- Tony va tuer quelqu'un quand il découvrira ça, murmura Bruce en réprimant un frisson.

\- Réunion de crise de l'équipe, déclara Steve en fixant le carnage face à eux.

\- Pour un sapin mort ? s'étonna Natasha.

\- Selon les critères du propriétaire de cette Tour, l'heure est grave, s'expliqua Captain America.

\- J'informe immédiatement les autres habitants de la Tour, intervint la voix électronique de Friday.

* * *

Toute l'équipe, ainsi que Loki, vint progressivement les rejoindre dans le salon endeuillé de son beau sapin, roi des forêts. Il allait sans dire que tout le monde arborait une petite mine ensommeillée, et que personne n'était réjoui de devoir quitter la chaleur confortable de son lit aussi tôt.

\- Quelle est l'urgence, Cap ? demanda Sam en étouffant un bâillement.

Avant que Steve ne puisse répondre, Tony jugea utile de donner son opinion.

\- Si l'urgence n'est pas la disparition de mon magnifique sapin, je retourne me coucher, prévint Stark avec humeur.

\- _Votre_ sapin ?! s'étrangla Brunnhilde.

\- Soyez sérieux les mecs, je me suis quand même pas levé pour un _sapin_ ?! bougonna Bucky.

\- Du calme, tout le monde, s'exclama Steve au-dessus de ce début de cacophonie outrée.

\- Je retourne me coucher, ronchonna Rhodey en tournant les talons.

\- Hors de question ! s'écria Tony. Tout le monde reste là, jusqu'à ce qu'on tire cette situation au clair !

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, fit remarquer Wanda. Loki a raté son sort de conservation, c'est tout.

Tous les regards se braquèrent d'un seul coup sur le Dieu du Mensonge. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire contrit, et brisa le silence qui était tombé sur la petite assemblée.

\- Vraiment navré. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas nécessaire d'avoir alerté tout le monde pour ce malheureux incident découlant d'une erreur d'inattention.

\- On n'en a rien à cirer de ton avis, aboya Tony en dardant sur lui un regard mauvais. Répare cette bourde.

\- Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible, répliqua Loki. Pas magiquement, en tout cas. Il faudra le remplacer entièrement.

Brunnhilde grogna. Ce maudit sorcier avait ruiné leur travail.

\- Comme c'est pratique, railla Tony.

\- Bon, je crois que l'incident est clos, non ? s'impatienta Bucky. On peut retourner se coucher ?

\- Tu dormirais probablement plus longtemps si tu ne passais pas la moitié de la nuit à baiser avec Steve, l'attaqua Stark avec humeur. « _Oh mon Dieu, Steve !_ », minauda-t-il avec un soupir évocateur.

Les yeux de Bucky s'étrécirent.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Stark ! s'écria-t-il en amorçant un pas vers lui.

Steve l'attrapa par le bras en métal pour le retenir.

\- Calme-toi Bucky, s'il te plaît…, l'implora-t-il, les joues légèrement empourprées. Tout le monde qui n'est pas impliqué dans cette affaire, retournez donc dormir, et je suis désolé de vous avoir tirés du lit.

Le groupe fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Bucky les suivit lorsque Steve lui lâcha finalement le bras, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas se ruer sur Tony. L'ancien assassin soviétique retourna se coucher, son humeur à mi-chemin entre la fureur et la consternation.

* * *

Thor regagna également sa chambre, mais il ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Il était perplexe.

Comment Loki pouvait-il avoir raté un sort d'une simplicité de débutant ?

Il rumina ses doutes toute la matinée, puis décida, à l'heure du déjeuner, d'aller en faire part à Tony. La mauvaise humeur de l'humain ne l'impressionnait pas.

Tony cessa d'ailleurs rapidement de faire la tête, au fur et à mesure que Thor s'exprimait. Il devint même aussi soucieux que le Dieu de la Foudre ne l'était.

\- Cette histoire viendrait s'ajouter à celles de la guirlande et des cantiques de Noël dans l'ascenseur, marmonna Tony.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un tente de saboter votre Noël à vos dépends, ami Stark, remarqua Thor. Je trouve ça très dommage… Avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour coincer Loki ?

\- Merci pour la proposition, mais j'avais déjà demandé à Steve et à Barnes d'élucider ce mystère. Je vais leur faire part de tes doutes, Point Break.

* * *

Steve écouta attentivement les nouveaux éléments que Tony portait à son attention.

Bucky, quant à lui, comme c'était prévisible, restait silencieux, dans un coin de l'atelier, les bras croisés et l'air menaçant.

\- Si nous n'avons encore récolté aucune preuve, nos soupçons se portaient déjà sur Loki, affirma Steve.

\- Ou bien sur Natasha, intervint son petit ami.

Tony tourna un regard surpris vers lui.

\- Pourquoi Natasha ? s'étonna l'ingénieur.

Bucky décida de garder le silence, comme pour le provoquer.

\- On se disait qu'elle aurait pu avoir envie de nous jouer des tours, répondit finalement Steve à sa place, en jetant à son amant un regard en coin. Ce serait son style.

\- Mais elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça au sapin, fit remarquer Tony.

\- En effet, donc nous pouvons nous concentrer plutôt sur la piste de Loki. On fera au mieux pour le coincer rapidement, c'est promis.

\- Même Barnes ? Il n'essaiera pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, Stark, grogna Bucky.

\- Même Bucky va t'aider, confirma Steve. Il le fera, pour moi.


	13. Jour 12

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°12 - Jeudi 12 décembre 2019**

Le lendemain, Tony ne s'était toujours pas remis de la disparition de « son » sapin. Méfiant, il avait décidé de faire des rondes dans la Tour afin de vérifier que tout était à sa place. Mais alors que tout le monde pensait avoir un répit grâce à ça, il annonça qu'il avait besoin de volontaires pour porter les dernières invitations. Sam décida d'aller voir Scott et sa copine Hope, alors que Natasha sautait sur l'occasion pour aller rendre visite à la famille Barton pendant quelques jours.

* * *

Alors que la Russe partait en voiture chez son meilleur ami, l'ancien militaire emprunta un des jets des Avengers pour se rendre vers San Francisco. Lorsqu'il sonna, ce fut une petite fille qui lui ouvrit.

\- Z'êtes de la police ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- La police se méfie de papa alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal depuis longtemps ! Sa punition est terminée maintenant ! C'est un super héros ! Z'êtes un super héros ?

\- Cassie, avec qui parles-tu ?!

\- Avec un monsieur !

Scott apparut et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Cassie, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de dire des bêtises à tout le monde !

\- Mais tous les autres savent que Thor et Iron Man sont des héros, mais pas que toi, tu es un super héros !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, intervint Sam, moi je sais que ton papa est un super héros. Et d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je viens lui parler.

\- Salut Sam ! Cassie, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre avec Marie ?

\- D'accord !

La petite fille courut dans la maison alors que Scott laissait Sam entrer dans un salon simple, ce qui fit du bien au Faucon, qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre de vivre chez un milliardaire où tout était géré par technologie. Oh, certes, c'était sympa de passer ses journées avec tout le monde, mais bon, il aimerait bien avoir une machine café qui ne soit pas « améliorée » tout les trois jours par Stark.

\- Alors, quelle est le problème ?

\- Aucun, ne t'inquiète pas. Où est Hope ?

\- Avec son père, ils sont en train de s'amuser avec les combinaisons.

\- Oh. Il faudra que tu lui transmettes l'invitation ; Stark veut faire une grosse soirée avec tous les super-héros, pour Noël.

\- Et je suis invité ?

\- Évidemment que tu es invité ! Hope et son père aussi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce dernier ne voudra pas…

\- Nan, mais je lui demanderai. Je peux venir avec deux trois amies fourmis ? Comme Marie* ?

\- Attends… Ta fille joue avec une fourmi ?

\- De la taille d'un gros chien. Oui.

\- Je…. Je ne sais pas, mais….

Sam eut soudainement la vision d'un Stark furieux à cause de la présence de fourmis géantes.

\- Mais je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème à la majorité des gens.

\- D'accord ! Je viendrais passer Noël avec les autres super héros alors !

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Scott soupira, et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Cassie….

Un petit « oups » se fit entendre.

\- Viens ici, Cassie !

La petite fille arriva. Elle tentait de prendre un air penaud, mais elle avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter aux portes.

\- Oui, mais je voulais savoir quelle mission il voulait te confier !

\- Cassie, mes missions sont un secret !

\- Je sais… Dis, je peux passer Noël avec toi et les héros ?

\- Tu devais aller chez ta mère.

\- Oui, mais j'ai envie de venir avec toi et les autres héros !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras…

La petite se tourna avec espoir vers Sam.

\- Eh bien, Clint est invité avec ses enfants. Et je crois que Groot est considéré comme un enfant par les Gardiens…

\- Tu vois je peux !

\- Oui, mais ta mère….

\- Si je peux me permettre, dit timidement l'invité, elle pourrait passer le Réveillon avec nous, le 24 au soir, et prendre le jet pour rejoindre sa mère le 25 ?

Cassie se retint d'exploser de joie, et se retourna vers son père, avec des yeux dignes du Chat Potté. L'idée plaisait énormément à Scott, alors il se leva pour téléphoner à son ex-femme, après avoir sorti de quoi goûter pour sa fille et son ami. La fourmi géante nommée Marie vient se joindre au repas, et Sam connut l'étrange expérience de voir une fourmi poser sa tête sur son genou afin de quémander un bout de gâteau. Cassie fit la conversation pendant le repas, voulant tout savoir sur son activité super-héroïque (bien que selon elle, son père était le plus grand héros de tous les temps. Stark allait adorer.)

Scott revint plus tard, et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Sa fille le regarda avec espoir.

\- J'ai parlé avec ta mère.

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

\- Elle n'était pas vraiment pour, donc, nous en avons discuté.

Insensible au suspense insoutenable, Marie piqua la dernière part de gâteau sur la table.

\- Ce fut une discussion difficile.

Sam arrêta lui aussi de respirer, suspendu au parole de l'homme fourmi.

\- Et nous sommes donc arrivés à un compromis.

Cassie ne bougeait plus.

\- Malheureusement….

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes.

\- Je vais devoir te supporter à Noël. Elle a dit oui.

Le hurlement de joie de l'enfant raisonna dans toute la maison, alors qu'elle sautait dans les bras de son père.

\- Par contre, le week-end avant Noël tu seras avec elle au lieu de venir à la maison, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Et tu ne feras pas de bêtises devant les super héros.

\- Oh non, sinon je ne pourrais pas être une héroïne plus tard !

\- Allez, retourne dans ta chambre, et cette fois tu n'écoutes pas aux portes !

\- Promis !

Cassie repartit en courant, accompagnée de sa fourmi. Scott se tourna vers Sam avec un grand sourire.

\- Désolé pour le cinéma, mais…

\- Je peux comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je préviendrai Tony. Je crois qu'il était déjà plus ou moins prévu d'occuper les enfants.

\- Il va falloir un Père Noël !

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un volontaire.

* * *

De son côté, Natasha fut accueillie avec chaleur par la famille Barton, qui lui permit de rester quelques jours, loin de la folie Noëlesque de Stark. Et évidemment, ils acceptèrent avec joie de venir pour Noël.

* * *

***En VF, le nom de la fourmi de Scott dans le premier film est « Antoinette ». Du coup, j'ai trouvé amusant d'appeler une autre fourmi « Marie ». Parce que Marie-Antoinette. Pardon.**


	14. Jour 13

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°13 - Vendredi 13 décembre 2019**

\- Avengers, appela la voix électronique de Friday dans la Tour, rassemblement dans le salon, je vous prie.

Comme de bons petits soldats, les super-héros et super-héroïnes répondirent présents, même s'ils doutaient qu'il s'agissait d'un énième appel de Stark pour la préparation de Noël.

Loki se trouvait déjà dans le salon, tout comme Tony, qui le regardait en coin toutes les dix secondes d'un air méfiant. Le Dieu du Chaos ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, sirotant son thé sur l'un des canapés avec, sur les genoux, un épais livre ancien.

\- C'est _encore_ à propos de Noël ? grogna Bucky en direction du maître des lieux.

\- C'est toujours à propos de Noël, nous sommes en décembre ! lui répondit Tony d'un ton guilleret. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de ce qui intéresse Thor depuis le début : le menu du festin !

\- Merveilleux ! lança le Dieu du Tonnerre en se frottant les mains.

Loki lui jeta un regard méprisant, puis s'en retourna à sa lecture.

\- Rassure-moi, fit Sam, on parle bien de ce qu'on va commander à un traiteur ?

\- Un traiteur ? Mais nous mangeons déjà des plats préparés tout le reste de l'année ! s'indigna Thor. Nous pourrions marquer le coup en cuisinant nous-mêmes ce festin !

La plupart des Avengers écarquillèrent les yeux, même Tony - et Loki releva la tête vers son frère (adoptif) une fois de plus, incrédule.

\- Est-il nécessaire de te rappeler que, premièrement, nous ne sommes absolument pas des chefs cuisiniers, répliqua Vision, et que, deuxièmement, il faudra de grandes quantités car, d'après mes estimations, nous ne serons pas moins d'une quarantaine de convives ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? intervint Steve, pensif. Une session de cuisine serait un excellent moyen de garder une bonne cohésion dans l'équipe, même si je doute que nous ayons besoin de tout le monde.

Les regards incrédules se tournèrent désormais vers lui. Seul Thor souriait, plutôt content d'avoir obtenu un soutien, non négligeable de plus.

\- Vous allez saccager ma belle cuisine, murmura Tony, atterré.

\- Ou peut-être enfin s'en servir comme elle le mérite, répliqua Steve. Des volontaires ? lança-t-il au reste de l'assemblée.

\- Moi ! s'exclama immédiatement Thor.

\- Seigneur, souffla Tony. Là, je crains vraiment pour ma cuisine fonctionnelle.

\- Je ne suis pas une brute, ami Stark, se défendit Thor, légèrement outré.

\- Noooon, pas du tout...

\- Je me porte volontaire, intervint Bucky.

Steve lui lança un regard étonné, mais l'ancien assassin soviétique parlait surtout pour désamorcer le début de conflit. De plus, il n'allait certainement pas laisser son Stevie s'embarquer seul dans cette galère - il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber de sa vie, même lorsque Steve arrivait avec les idées les plus stupides de la planète.

\- Volontaire aussi, fit Wanda. Je ne vous promets pas des miracles, mais je suis à peu près sûre de mieux m'en sortir en cuisine que Vision, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil amusé à l'androïde.

\- Qu'allons-nous cuisiner, d'ailleurs ? demanda Steve, requinqué par cette petite vague d'enthousiasme.

\- Je dirais mieux, reprit Thor avec emphase, qu'allons-nous manger ?

\- Eh bien, pour avoir participé à un certain nombre d'apéritifs, fit Tony, je crois me souvenir que la mode est aux verrines.

\- Ainsi qu'aux toasts et autres amuses-bouches, ajouta Rhodey.

\- Le tout bien évidemment arrosé d'alcools de qualité, conclut Tony. Mais pour cette partie, je peux gérer, par rapport à l'ensemble du menu.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'alcool, y aura-t-il un bar ? intervint Brunnhilde.

\- Oui, c'est prévu, répondit Tony. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me porte volontaire... pour gérer ce bar, proposa la Valkyrie. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air gêné. Tous savaient que s'ils laissaient la guerrière près d'un stock d'alcool trop longtemps, elle allait le liquider - sans mauvais jeux de mots - en un rien de temps. Et se causer notamment du tort.

\- Je pense que ça ira, déclara finalement Tony. Natasha s'en était plutôt bien tirée la dernière fois.

Brunnhilde bouda.

\- Où en étions-nous ? reprit Wanda.

\- Pour l'apéritif, c'est réglé, lui rappela Steve. L'entrée ?

\- Du foie gras, _bien évidemment_, lança Sam.

\- Et du saumon, reprit Rhodey.

\- N'oublions pas les huîtres ! s'exclama Tony.

\- Pour le plat principal, forcément de la dinde, intervint Bucky. Aux petits légumes, comme ma mère la préparait... dans le temps...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, dans ses souvenirs si durement retrouvés.

\- Excellente idée, approuva Steve. Je doute que nous la cuisinerons aussi bien que celle dont je me souviens, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

\- Ce qui risque d'être compliqué à réaliser, c'est la bûche pour le dessert, fit remarquer Wanda.

\- Je vous trouverai un bon _tuto_ sur YouTube, lui assura Tony.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, le menu est à peu près constitué, conclut Steve. Si quoi que ce soit d'autre vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler.

\- Ce sera la plus bizarre de toutes les missions d'Avengers, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bucky.


	15. Jour 14

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°14 - Samedi 14 décembre 2019**

Wanda frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Malgré ses gants, elle ressentait le froid mordant de ce matin de décembre. Le soleil éclairait timidement la ville, qui était encore plus agitée que d'habitude. Noël était dans 10 jours ; il était grand temps de commencer la course aux cadeaux. Et forcément, Tony avait aussi lancé la course au cadeau. C'était une noble idée, mais se lever à huit heures du matin pour ça ?

Au moins, le milliardaire ne les avait pas lâchés dans New York sans rien. Il leur avait donné à tous une carte bleue avec dans les 500 dollars dessus ; il finançait tous les cadeaux.

La jeune femme soupira, et jeta un regard à Vision, qui semblait ne pas souffrir du froid. L'androïde observait avec attention une vitrine. Il semblait fasciné par un jeu de construction en bois.

\- Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

\- Regarde cette maquette.

\- Elle est très belle, mais la construction, ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Oui, mais c'est celui de Tony.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait lui plaire ?

\- Je pense qu'il en fera quelque chose de beaucoup extraordinaire qu'une simple maquette de ville en bois.

Wanda sourit, avant de répondre :

\- Il mettra des lumières de partout.

\- Et il fabriquera des mini-voitures.

\- Et il rajoutera une Tour Stark.

\- Ce sera le plus grand bâtiment de cette petite ville de bois.

\- Et le seul en métal.

Les deux amoureux rirent, puis la jeune femme attrapa l'androïde par la main pour entrer dans la boutique.

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, Steve sortait d'une librairie où il avait acheté des romans pour… un peu tout le monde en fait. Il était à court d'idées, et un livre lui semblait être un cadeau sain. Mais maintenant, il avait un cadeau particulier à trouver. Celui pour Bucky. Ce dernier était parti faire ses achats de Noël avec Sam, laissant le champ libre au Captain.

Sauf que ce dernier n'avait aucune idée. Vraiment aucune. Il décida de retourner là où ils avaient grandi. Tout avait changé, évidemment, mais le passé se superposait au présent dans la tête de Steve. La poste avait laissé sa place à une épicerie, et là bas, un marchand de chaussures remplaçait la boulangerie où il achetait son pain. Et ainsi, il eut brutalement une idée.

Le Captain retourna à la Tour, et plongea sous son lit, où il récupéra la boîte avec les photos qu'il avait pu récupérer. Il attrapa un carnet et un crayon, et se rendit dans un café, pour se mettre au travail. Il allait recréer les années 30 et 40 telles que Bucky et lui les avaient connues, dans un album photo. Il lui faudrait aussi retrouver des journaux, trouver d'autres photos, recontacter des gens. Mais il avait dix jours pour ça.

* * *

Tony sortit de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne lui enlèverait de l'idée qu'offrir une baguette magique de l'univers d'Harry Potter à de vrais sorciers était une bonne idée. La baguette de Sureau pour l'ancien docteur, et celle de Harry Potter pour Wong.

Le milliardaire barra deux noms sur sa liste mentale, avant de la reparcourir.

\- Friday, où en est ma commande de lames ouvragées haute qualité et tout ça ?

\- Elle devrait être prête demain, mais je me dois d'émettre une réserve. Mlle Gamora et M. Drax sont des combattants de l'espace, ils sont habitués à des lames de haute technologie. Vos cadeaux risquent de leur sembler… Vintage ?

\- Justement, c'est tout le point. Dis, Scott a bien mentionné que sa fille aimait les super héros ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux que tu lui commandes les tenues de Wonder Woman et Bat Woman, et excellente qualité, appelle Scott pour la taille.

Il se tut, et réfléchit. Il lui restait un cadeau à trouver. Celui de Loki. Il envisagea un cadeau ironique, avant de se raviser. Pour une raison étrange, il n'avait pas envie de lui prendre un cadeau complètement ironique, comme pour quasiment tous les autres.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il passa devant un tailleur chic. L'esprit du milliardaire dériva quelques secondes pour imaginer le dieu nordique dans un de ces sublimes costumes, et la vision était plutôt agréable. Il hésita deux secondes, et entra dans la boutique. Loki aura une carte cadeau pour un tailleur chic.

* * *

Loki suivait son frère d'un air ennuyé. Le blond allait d'une boutique à l'autre, d'un air joyeux, les bras chargés de sacs. Le Jötunn avait cessé de compter, mais il estimait que tout le monde allait recevoir au moins deux cadeaux de la part de Thor. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il se contenterait dire qu'il avait aidé son frère à choisir, et puis voilà. Il refusait d'offrir le moindre...

\- Mon frère ! Tu n'as acheté aucun présent !

\- Je t'ai aidé à choisir. Nous pourrons dire que nous avons choisi ensemble.

\- Il faut absolument que tu trouves un cadeau pour Stark !

\- Pardon ?

\- Il nous accueille chez lui. C'est la moindre des choses.

Loki soupira. Avant de sourire lentement.

\- J'ai une idée. Viens.

Les deux dieux retournèrent sur leur pas, jusqu'à une galerie d'art, qui vendait aussi les œuvres.

\- Je vais lui offrir une œuvre d'art.

\- Excellente idée ! Laquelle ?

En souriant, Loki pointa une peinture représentant une boîte de conserve.

* * *

Sam, Bucky et Rhodey se tenaient devant l'étal d'un bijoutier. Ils observaient un superbe pendentif rouge, en forme de fleur en train de s'ouvrir. Le bijou, à la fois fragile et fort, leur évoquait Wanda. Ils décidèrent donc de le lui prendre à trois, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de refuser l'argent de Stark.

* * *

Brunnhilde sortit de la boutique d'alcools avec des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Oui, de l'alcool, c'était censé étonner quelqu'un ? Bon, elle avait quand même pensé à prendre des chocolats pour les mineurs.

La guerrière soupira. Vraiment, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des cadeaux. Bon, si, elle le voyait, mais elle n'était pas une pro pour ça. Surtout qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une sublime guerrière spatiale blonde. Pour qui elle avait acheté la meilleure bouteille du magasin. Et accessoirement la plus chère. Qui valait autant que toutes les autres bouteilles réunies.


	16. Jour 15

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°15 - Dimanche 15 décembre 2019**

La veille au soir, les Avengers avaient soigneusement emballé leurs cadeaux, en accrochant de plus aux paquets des étiquettes avec le nom des destinataires. Ces paquets-cadeaux avaient ensuite tous été mis en sécurité dans un placard verrouillé, en attendant de pouvoir les déposer au pied du sapin - qu'il restait à racheter - le moment venu.

Bien entendu, là où se trouvait le Dieu de la Malice (entre autres capacités), les choses ne pouvaient que difficilement tourner rond longtemps.

Loki se leva tôt en ce dimanche pluvieux, et la météo le rendit maussade. Il décida, pour se remonter lui-même le moral, de forcer la porte du placard verrouillé contenant les cadeaux, et d'utiliser ses merveilleux pouvoirs à des fins intéressantes : modifier les présents.

Alors, qu'y avait-il d'intéressant dans ces paquets plus ou moins joliment emballés ?...

Des livres. Beaucoup de livres. C'était à croire que l'un des habitants de la Tour n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration, et que ses goûts se faisaient vieillots... Rogers, probablement. Loki nota tout de même que le Captain avait fait des choix intéressants selon les destinataires. Il ne put s'empêcher aussi de remarquer qu'aucun des livres n'était destiné à Barnes - peut-être que le Super Soldat avait eu une idée de cadeau plus originale pour l'élu de son coeur.

Loki laissa de côté le cadeau qu'il avait emballé pour Tony. La blague qu'il lui avait prévue lui paraissait suffisamment drôle ainsi.

Ensuite, une profusion de bouteilles d'alcool. Le Dieu soupçonna Brunnhilde d'avoir elle aussi été à court d'idées originales. Cependant, emballés du même papier bleu, il trouva également des boîtes de chocolats, apparemment destinées aux enfants - il nota le nom de Peter Parker. Peut-être la Valkyrie n'était-elle pas totalement irrécupérable...

Loki trouva également un jeu de construction en bois à destination de Tony, à sa plus grande surprise. Si les humains étaient souvent dramatiquement prévisibles, apparemment ils savaient également faire preuve d'originalité. Il put également ouvrir et modifier de drôles de "baguettes magiques" (en tout cas, c'est ce qui était inscrit sur leurs boîtes) à destination des deux sorciers midgardiens invités à la soirée, ainsi que des lames d'une drôle d'apparence destinées à deux Gardiens de la Galaxie.

Il découvrait désormais deux costumes de super-héros pour enfant, lorsque qu'il entendit des pas s'immobiliser dans son dos.

Loki se tourna lentement, et découvrit Rogers, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés dans une attitude mécontente.

\- Je m'en doutais, déclara le Captain. Et j'ai décidé de venir vérifier quand je ne vous ai plus trouvé ailleurs dans la Tour. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher...

Rogers semblait déçu, mais ses états d'âme n'allaient certainement pas faire culpabiliser Loki.

\- La vie est déjà suffisamment monotone dans cette Tour, déclara simplement le Jotün, alors si on ne peut plus se permettre de s'amuser de temps en temps...

\- Aux dépens des autres ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire, du divertissement, ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans cette Tour, elle est tout à fait correctement équipée de livres, de jeux de société, de jeux vidéos, et autres plateformes de vidéo à la demande... Mais non, ce qu'il semble vous intéresse le plus, c'est de gâcher le plaisir de tout le monde. C'est bien dommage, on devrait peut-être se dire qu'on devrait vous embêter plus régulièrement au quotidien pour mériter un tel acharnement.

Loki devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas Rogers capable d'une telle amertume, mais il ne connaissait certainement pas encore tous ses colocataires dans leurs aspects les plus sombres. Le Captain lui sembla un peu plus digne d'intérêt... pour voir son comportement disséqué et utilisé contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par ici, Steve ? appela la voix de Sam, plus loin dans le couloir. Il y a un problème avec les cadeaux ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je maîtrise la situation, lui répondit Rogers.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? susurra Loki avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, sachez que nous aussi, nous avons une sorcière, l'avertit le Captain.

Sam ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher de venir voir ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'il apparut derrière Rogers.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, persifla-t-il. Ce maudit sorcier n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre le nez dans les cadeaux !

Son éclat de voix sembla rameuter toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les alentours, car Natasha, Wanda et Rhodey arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, exactement ? s'enquit Wanda d'un ton exaspéré.

\- J'allais justement le lui demander, répliqua Steve.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait répondu sans te faire tourner en bourrique ? contra Natasha.

\- C'est Tony qui va être content de ces nouvelles perturbations, commenta ironiquement Rhodey.

\- Allez, sorcier, crache le morceau, lâcha Wanda à l'attention du Jotün.

\- Eh bien, j'étais en train de modifier vos cadeaux, pour les rendre... encore plus intéressants, sourit Loki. Mais rassurez-vous, j'avais à peine commencé ma besogne.

\- Alors, ce sera d'autant plus facile de tout remettre en ordre, avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne vienne te botter les fesses, fit Rhodey.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il ait envie de le faire, grogna Wanda. Mais s'il ne veut pas s'en charger, je le forcerais.

\- Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, temporisa Loki. Regardez donc, je retransforme ce nid d'oiseau en un livre traitant d'archers historiques. Et voyons... aussi, ce pot de fleurs en une liqueur boisée...

Il inversa le processus de métamorphose des quelques cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre magiquement dans leur emballage, sous le regard attentif et méfiant des cinq Avengers debout derrière lui.

\- Et voilà, cela n'y paraît plus, et vous avez gâché ma journée, annonça Loki.

\- Quelle tristesse, mon lapin, le railla Wanda. Tu veux des sucreries pour te réconforter ?

\- Laissons-le tranquille, désormais, intervint Rogers avant que Loki n'ait le temps de riposter. Notre Dieu du Chaos va gentiment quitter cette pièce, et Bucky le gardera à l'oeil le temps que je descende informer Tony de ses méfaits.

\- Je vais chercher Bucky, annonça Sam. Il est dans la salle d'entraînement, je viens juste de l'y laisser.

* * *

Natasha attendit en silence que tout le monde quitte les lieux, puis entra elle-même dans la petite remise où se trouvait le fameux placard qui avait fait parler de lui. Elle retira les scellés qui venaient d'être remis en place, et examina attentivement le contenu des paquets-cadeaux.

Loki lui avait semblé bien trop coopératif au moment de réparer les dégâts. C'était suspect.

Et en effet, c'était une ruse. La jeune femme put constater qu'un plus grand nombre de cadeaux avaient été transformés, mais que Loki n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de les remettre en état.

Mais loin de la colère ou de l'amertume, Natasha ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il lui fallait admettre que le Dieu du Chaos avait un humour décapant, même s'il s'agissait actuellement d'un ennemi difficilement maintenu en captivité.

Elle remit tout en place, et quitta à son tour la pièce. Il lui faudrait trouver une diversion pour éloigner Bucky le temps qu'elle discute avec Loki de ses constatations.

* * *

\- Bucky, l'interpella Natasha en arrivant dans le salon, je pense que Steve a peut-être vu le cadeau que tu vas lui offrir, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Maudit sorcier, grommela l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver en jetant un regard mauvais à l'objet sous sa surveillance rapprochée.

Loki conserva un air impassible.

\- Je te conseille de mener ta petite enquête, et d'aller lui demander, fit la jeune femme. Il doit être dans les environs de l'atelier de Tony.

\- Et j'en fais quoi de lui ? rétorqua-t-il en désignant Loki d'un geste de la tête.

\- Si tu veux, je prends la relève le temps qu'il te faudra, se proposa-t-elle innocemment.

\- Merci Nat, marmonna Bucky en se levant précipitamment, l'air préoccupé.

Elle lui laissa le temps de quitter le salon, qui devint alors désert en dehors d'elle-même et du dieu farceur. Elle vint prendre la place désormais libre de Bucky, et regarda Loki droit dans les yeux.

\- Intéressantes transformations, commenta-t-elle calmement. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai vérifié. Et vous n'avez pas tout remis en état, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, reconnut-il. Vous allez me dénoncer ? railla-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

\- En fait, j'ai beaucoup ri des blagues que vous avez préparées pour les autres. Alors, si vous me promettez que vous remettrez tout en place après l'ouverture des cadeaux, non, je garderais le silence.

\- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul habitant de cette Tour à aimer m'amuser... comment le Capitaine Rogers a-t-il dit, déjà ?... "aux dépens des autres", fit Loki avec un rictus moqueur. Pourtant, je suis toujours le seul à en être puni... bien étrange...

\- Eh oui, la vie est injuste, ironisa Natasha. Cela doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que vous êtes un criminel international, et pas moi.

\- Je vous ai toujours appréciée, d'une certaine manière, agent Romanoff, alors pour cette simple raison, je vous promets de cesser cette blague une fois que nous aurons pu en rire, lui assura Loki.


	17. Jour 16

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°16 - Lundi 16 décembre 2019**

\- Mon frère ! Nous devons parler !

Un coup de tonnerre ponctua la déclaration de Thor. Devant cette scène, les plus grands héros de la Terre décidèrent de battre héroïquement en retraite, loin du salon. Steve remercia le Ciel : Tony était dans son atelier, et il ne tenterait pas de se mettre entre le dieu du tonnerre et sa cible.

Ne faisant pas attention au salon déserté, le grand blond se planta devant le dieu de la malice.

\- Loki !

\- Oui ?

\- Ton comportement est inacceptable ! Tu as une deuxième chance, une chance d'être à peu près libre, d'obtenir le pardon, et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer des tours à tout le monde ! C'est indigne de ton statut de prince !

\- Cet endroit manque d'animation. Est-ce ma faute ?

Thor foudroya son frère du regard. Venant du dieu du tonnerre, le regard était particulièrement terrifiant. Loki, habitué, ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître qu'on s'ennuie ici…

\- Nous ne sommes pas en vacances. Nous devons accomplir notre devoir. Et si tu t'ennuies, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour Noël. Mais là, tout de suite, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu as deux choix. Soit tu te présentes devant tous les habitants de cette Tour et tu t'excuses.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Tu retournes en prison. Définitivement.

Loki soupira.

\- Retourner en prison n'est pas une perspective réjouissante.

\- Donc ?

\- J'accepte de présenter mes excuses à ces pathétiques mortels.

\- Loki…

\- Aux habitants de cette Tour.

* * *

Le dieu de la malice se rendit dans la cuisine, suivi de son frère. Il y trouva Steve, Natasha, Bucky et Sam en train de se préparer un bon goûter en riant.

\- Thor ! Des pancakes ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je dois accompagner mon frère. Loki ?

Les regards des quatre Terriens se fixèrent sur le dieu brun.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour avoir tenté de saboter la fête de Noël. Je ne recommencerai pas, je vous le promets. D'ailleurs, je vais désormais vous aider.

Les héros le regardèrent bouche bée, leurs yeux allant de Thor à lui.

\- Des questions ?

Un grand silence lui répondit. Loki tourna alors les talons, la tête haute.

\- Viens Thor, j'ai encore beaucoup d'excuses à présenter.

Le dieu du tonnerre jeta un regard triste aux pancakes chauds, et suivit son frère.

* * *

Ils mirent une heure pour dénicher tout le monde. À chaque fois, des regards étonnés accueillaient la déclaration du dieu de la malice. En revanche, Thor rayonnait de joie. Son frère se comportait enfin correctement ! Il saisissait sa deuxième chance ! Bon, ça ne signifiait pas que Loki allait brusquement devenir un Avenger prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, mais bon, c'était déjà une bonne amélioration !

Les deux frères arrivèrent devant les portes de l'atelier de Stark, qui était occupé à fabriquer un bonhomme de neige mécanique géant.

\- Loki, je vais te laisser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire, et je te fais confiance pour ne pas tout gâcher avec M. Stark.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'éloigna, alors que Loki entrait en soupirant dans la pièce. Friday avertit immédiatement Stark de son arrivée, et ce dernier se tourna avec un regard méfiant vers l'intrus.

\- Bonjour Anthony.

\- Tu as très exactement 30 secondes pour expliquer ta présence ici.

\- Je viens m'excuser d'avoir voulu gâcher Noël.

\- Pardon ? De quoi t'a menacé Thor ?

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui ose le demander. Auriez-vous à boire ?

Tony hésita quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Il entraîna Loki dans un coin de son atelier où il avait un coin cuisine, mais rien d'extraordinaire : deux ou trois boîtes de barres chocolatées, une machine à café et un mini-frigo avec des bières. Il en sortit deux, et en tendit une à son invité. Loki faillit refuser, mais finit par accepter.

\- Thor a menacé de me renvoyer en prison.

\- Sérieusement ?

Tony éclata de rire.

\- Oui. Mais définitivement, cette fois.

\- J'adore Thor !

Loki fusilla l'humain du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Allez dire ça aux gens que vous avez tués en attaquant New York.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Je suis sûr que leurs familles vont vous pardonner comme ça. « Vous avez tué toute ma famille, mais vous ne pensiez pas à mal. Soyons amis ! »

\- C'est Noël, non ? Ce n'est pas à cela que sert cette période ? Pardonner les anciens torts et redevenir amis ?

\- … Qui t'a laissé regarder des téléfilms de Noël ?

\- Il n'y a plus que ça à la télé.

\- Et tu aimes bien ?

\- Non.

Tony se promit de demander à Friday combien de films de Noël il avait déjà vu.

\- Et donc tu es venu faire la paix ?

\- C'est ça ou la prison. Je suis aussi venu proposer mes services pour aider à préparer Noël.

\- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas.

\- Eh bien. Je suis condamné à ne plus pouvoir me divertir en vous gâchant votre célébration. Pour ne pas mourir d'ennui, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution : vous aider.

Tony le regarda, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Le silence s'éternisa. Loki détaillait l'homme devant lui, plutôt beau pour un humain mortel avec si peu de temps. Il se retint de secouer la tête à cette pensée.

\- Suis-je si beau que je vous en fais perdre votre latin ?

Le sourire du milliardaire s'étira lentement. Le dieu de la malice eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Non. Je t'imaginais en rouge.


	18. Jour 17

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°17 - Mardi 17 décembre 2019**

Ce matin-là, un Tony tout guilleret vint trouver Bruce et Thor, avec une idée bien précise en tête. Les deux victimes désignées de sa bonne humeur et de son entrain prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, sans aucune conscience de ce qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus de bon matin.

\- Salut salut salut ! chantonna Tony en entrant dans la cuisine et se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la cafetière.

\- Tu es de bien bonne humeur, sourit Steve, également présent. Et tu es bien matinal, par rapport à tes habitudes.

\- C'est louche, marmonna Bruce en ne levant même pas les yeux de son journal.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme le Captain et voir le côté positif des choses, de temps en temps ? le sermonna gentiment Tony.

\- Je ne dois pas être programmé pour ça.

\- Eh bien, je te conseille de mettre à jour ta programmation, au moins pour la journée, parce que je t'emmène en balade dans les magasins les plus chics de New York, s'exclama Tony. Ainsi que Thor. Vous allez tous les deux m'accompagner dans la recherche de votre tenue de soirée idéale !

Bruce grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, même pour ses voisins de table.

\- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, ami Stark, alors je ne vois aucune objection à vous accompagner dans votre nouvelle mission Noël ! fit Thor avec un grand sourire.

\- Toi, Point Break, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adore ton enthousiasme ? répliqua Tony, les yeux pétillants.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà fait, vous venez de le faire, et j'accepte humblement ce compliment. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder une bonne ambiance dans cette Tour, j'y contribue comme je peux.

\- Et c'est une réussite, approuva Steve.

* * *

Thor retourna dans sa chambre en sifflotant gaiement. Il allait se préparer pour pouvoir se laisser traîner par Tony dans sa nouvelle lubie délirante, et il en était très content. Il était toujours heureux à la perspective de passer de bons moments avec ses coéquipiers, même lorsqu'il ne savait pas toujours trop à quoi s'attendre, comme cette fois-ci.

Au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, il croisa Loki, tout apprêté, qui sortait de la sienne.

\- Eh bien, mon frère, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? lui lança le Dieu de la Malice.

\- Tony nous emmène, Bruce et moi, dans des boutiques "chics" de la ville pour nous trouver des tenues de soirée, répondit Thor.

\- Je ne te croyais pas du genre à t'enthousiasmer pour des sorties shopping ? l'interrogea Loki, surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement cet aspect-là qui me réjouit, mais l'idée de faire plaisir à Tony et de probablement passer une bonne journée avec des amis.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment certain des goûts vestimentaires de notre hôte... Vous aurez peut-être besoin des conseils d'un expert, si cela vous dit...

\- Qui donc ?

\- Moi-même, abruti. Je me propose pour vous accompagner, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun de vous ne choisira une tenue de soirée qui le rendrait ridicule. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de refuser... Mais considérez cela comme une preuve de ma bonne foi pour coopérer.

\- Mon frère, tu ne pouvais pas mieux vendre tes services, sourit Thor.

* * *

Tony fut quelque peu surpris de voir Thor revenir en compagnie de Loki.

\- Tu sais que tu peux le laisser sous bonne garde ici ? fit-il. Genre, auprès de Barnes, ou de Maximoff...

\- Loki a proposé de nous accompagner dans cette quête, répondit Thor. Il souhaiterait avoir son mot à dire dans nos choix de tenues.

Tony tourna la tête, suspicieux, vers l'autre dieu. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire innocent.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que nous avions convenu que je pouvais apporter mon aide, répliqua Loki d'un ton doux.

\- C'est pas faux. Bon, je vais te laisser une chance, mais tu te comportes bien pendant que nous sommes à l'extérieur, hein ? Pas de mauvais tours, y compris aux passants, sinon, direction prison.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra bien aujourd'hui. Bon, tout le monde est prêt, du coup ?

\- Absolument, affirma Thor.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir me coltiner Loki toute la journée sans avoir le choix ? soupira Bruce. Quelle belle sortie...

\- Je veux des gens _motivés_ et _positifs_, c'est trop demander ? s'emporta Tony. Si vous vous mettez tous dans un bon état d'esprit, je vois pas comment ça pourrait mal se passer !

\- Ok, ok, je vais arrêter de rouspéter, promit Bruce. Bon, on y va ?


	19. Jour 18

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°18 - Mercredi 18 décembre 2019**

Natasha, Wanda et Brunnhilde se promenaient en ville. Elles avaient déjà fait de nombreux achats : chocolats, livres, DVD, alcool,… mais pas de vêtements. Or, c'était bien la raison numéro une de leur sortie : Tony avait imposé un dress code élégant à sa soirée, et il avait demandé aux trois femmes de trouver des tenues adaptées. Enfin, demandé….

Donc, nos trois héroïnes s'étaient rendues en ville. Après plusieurs achats, et une pause gourmande dans un salon de thé, elles se décidèrent donc à entrer dans une boutique de vêtements.

La Valkyrie détesta immédiatement l'endroit, et ce ne fut pas mieux quand ses amies allèrent dans le rayon des robes. Elle regardait avec horreur toutes les pièces mises à vendre ici, en se demandant comment il était possible de respirer ou bouger avec ça sur le dos.

\- Tony ne s'attend pas à ce que je mette ça, j'espère ?

\- Eh bien, il veut qu'on soit élégantes…

\- Oui, mais je ne mets pas ça.

Natasha et Wanda se regardèrent, en cherchant comment résoudre la situation. Ce fut l'espionne qui eu en premier une idée.

\- Viens, suis moi.

Les trois femmes se rendirent donc devant un autre rayon. La rousse fouilla un peu dans les vêtements, avant d'en sortir un tailleur avec pantalon bleu nuit et une chemise blanche. Brunnhilde ne semblait absolument pas convaincue.

\- Pense à quel point tu seras élégante dedans. Tony sera content et te laissera tranquillement boire ce que tu veux, et Carol pourrait te remarquer.

L'effet fut immédiat ; la guerrière attrapa la tenue et alla l'essayer en marmonnant.

\- Si ça peut plaire à Ca… convaincre Tony de me laisser tranquille…

Ses deux amies se regardèrent en tentant de cacher leur fou rire.

* * *

Une fois que la question de la tenue de Brunnhilde fut réglée, Natasha et Wanda se préoccupèrent de leur tenue. La première opta pour une robe fourreau noir et la seconde pour une robe plus évasée, naturellement rouge.

* * *

_Quelque part à l'autre bout de la Galaxie..._

\- Eh ! Les nuls ! On a reçu un message de Stark !

Gamora fusilla Rocket du regard.

\- Il me semble qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu arrêtes de nous appeler comme ça.

\- Oui oui…

\- Que veut Stark ?

\- Il envoie des consignes pour Noël. Il faut qu'on soit élégants. Il nous a vus ? Ou plutôt, il a vu Quill et Drax ?!

Évidemment, le demi-terrien pris la mouche.

\- Hé ! Tu es un raton laveur, tu ne peux pas être élégant !

\- Je ne suis pas un raton laveur !

\- Oh si !

\- Silence !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gamora, cheffe officieuse des Gardiens. Peter eu la décence de paraître coupable, mais Rocket se contenta de se taire, ravalant avec difficulté une réplique sarcastique.

\- Si vous vous comportez comme ça lors de cette soirée, que vont penser les gens de nous ?! Tout le monde va faire des efforts vestimentaires, sans se plaindre ! Et vous pourrez naturellement vous amuser, mais sans insulter qui que ce soit, et sans faire n'importe quoi !

Tout le monde acquiesça avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Sauf Groot, occupé à passer un niveau difficile sur sa console.

\- Groot ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Groot, il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de ton langage ! s'exclama Quill.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Tu es privé de console à Noël.

\- JE S'APPELLE GROOT !

\- Si c'est juste. File dans ta chambre.

L'arbre humanoïde partit en grommelant à voix basse. Avant que Rocket n'élève à son tour la voix, Mantis pris la parole.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à Noël ! Ça sera extraordinaire ! J'espère qu'il y aura le Père Noël, comme Peter nous l'a raconté !

Drax et Quill faillirent dire quelque chose, mais Gamora les fusilla du regard. Si Mantis voulait croire au Père Noël, c'était son droit.

\- Pour en revenir au message de Stark, intervint Nebula, pour des Terriens, ça veut dire quoi, « élégant » ?

\- Je sais !

\- Non Quill. Pas ça voulait dire quoi, ça veut dire quoi maintenant ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas terriens, intervint Gamora pour éviter une protestation de la part de Quill, il nous suffit de mettre ce qu'on considère nous comme élégant, et ça ira très bien.

* * *

**Mon pauvre Quill, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir maltraité...**


	20. Jour 19

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°19 - Jeudi 19 décembre 2019**

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on s'est levés, déjà ? ronchonna Bucky.

\- Pour faire les courses de Noël avec tout le monde, répliqua Steve sans faire grand cas de l'humeur de son petit ami.

\- J'aurais préféré rester au chaud sous la couette avec toi.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, Buck…, soupira le Captain. Mais il faut bien qu'on s'entraide dans cette équipe, tu ne penses pas ?

\- S'entraider pour se plier aux caprices de Stark…

\- Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît.

Les deux Super Soldats se chargeaient de trouver les ingrédients pour le plat principal, et Steve ne voulait pas d'une dispute au milieu du rayon des fruits et légumes.

\- Ok, je me tais…, répondit Bucky en ajouta une barquette de champignons de Paris dans le panier qu'il tenait en main.

\- Merci beaucoup, Buck, lui sourit Steve en se retenant d'embrasser sa moue boudeuse devant tout le monde. Alors, quel est donc le prochain ingrédient sur la liste ? ajouta-t-il en consultant le mémo sur son StarkPhone.

* * *

Même s'il avait été décidé presque unanimement de venir faire les courses avant le grand rush du dernier week-end, le centre commercial grouillait déjà de monde.

Wanda se fraya difficilement un chemin dans le rayon des ingrédients pour pâtisserie. Elle se préparait déjà à une session de cuisine de groupe saugrenue, dans quelques jours.

\- Vis', lança-t-elle à l'androïde qui l'accompagnait - soigneusement camouflé sous une apparence humaine, est-ce que tu peux m'attraper la farine, s'il te plaît ? C'est trop haut.

\- La vie est drôlement plus compliquée lorsque l'on doit reléguer ses pouvoirs télékinésiques au placard, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua gentiment Vision en tendant le bras pour mettre la main sur le composant incontournable de toute pâtisserie.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, sourit la Sorcière. Je t'ai encore, toi.

\- Au service des jeunes demoiselles trop petites pour affronter la démesure des supermarchés, s'inclina comiquement Vision.

Ce qui, dans un rayon bondé, le fit se cogner à une vieille dame debout derrière lui. Il se confondit en excuses, alors que Wanda faisait de son mieux pour cacher son hilarité.

* * *

Tony et Brunnhilde étaient quant à eux en opération "alcool". La Valkyrie avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans cette boutique du centre commercial qu'il vantait comme étant la meilleure.

Les deux acolytes de la bouteille étaient fins connaisseurs, mais ils acceptèrent néanmoins gracieusement les conseils du vendeur.

* * *

Sam et Rhodey s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire les courses pour les entrées. Ils n'étaient toujours pas convaincus que préparer le repas eux-mêmes pouvait s'avérer être une bonne idée dans aucune des facettes du Multivers, mais ils pouvaient toujours apporter leur aide à cette drôle d'entreprise.

Au pire, si la catastrophe redoutée venait à se confirmer, ils s'étaient déjà renseignés sur de bons traiteurs. On ne pouvait jamais être trop prudents…

* * *

Natasha et Bruce s'étant portés volontaires les premiers pour l'apéritif, Thor et Loki héritèrent de la charge de chiner pour la décoration des deux grandes tables qui seraient dressées pour les nombreux convives.

Autrement dit, ils se retrouvaient bien loin de leur zone de confort.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient - non, _argumentaient_ \- sur l'utilité de petites figurines du Père Noël, un enfant s'approcha d'eux.

\- Wow, vous êtes Thor ?! s'exclama le petit garçon avec émerveillement.

\- En effet, fit le Dieu de la Foudre en se redressant fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites au centre commercial ? C'est une mission ?!

\- Oui, c'est une mission Noël, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais il faut éviter d'en parler trop fort, on pourrait espionner nos plans !

\- Je… je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous, s'il vous plaît ? Vous êtes mon Avenger préféré, parce que vous êtes le plus fort !

Tandis que Thor s'accroupissait pour prendre un selfie avec le petit garçon - décidément, ils avaient des téléphones dès la sortie de la crèche, ou quoi ?! -, Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'était pas jaloux… En fait si, un peu.


	21. Jour 20

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°20 - Vendredi 20 décembre 2019**

Encore une fois, les Avengers furent convoqués de bon matin pour une « réunion d'urgence ». Et tous avaient beau se creuser la tête, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver ce qui pouvait bien manquer au Noël idéal que Tony avait décidé de préparer. Alors qu'ils se réunissaient en soupirant dans le salon, Tony fit une entrée théâtrale, comme à son habitude. Il vint ensuite se placer devant toute son équipe.

\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

Un grand silence lui répondit. Le milliardaire écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le sapin ! À cause de Loki, on n'en a plus !

Il pointa le seul endroit de la pièce non décoré, là où au début de l'hiver trônait un grand sapin. Un soupir de lassitude parcouru les troupes. Steve décida d'intervenir avant l'altercation.

\- Bien, il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher le sapin. Je propose qu'on envoie Loki, parce que c'est de sa faute, et Tony. Comme ça, il pourra choisir lui-même le sapin parfait.

Tous les Avengers marquèrent leur accord avec cette clause, à l'exception de Thor qui demanda à venir.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, le trio partait pour la Finlande, à la recherche d'un nouveau sapin. Thor, à son habitude, était très enthousiaste. Loki boudait dans un coin, et Tony décida, il ne savait pourquoi, de venir lui tenir compagnie.

\- C'est de ta faute si tu es là, tu le sais ?

\- Non, Anthony, c'est de votre faute. Vous avez voulu fêter Noël et vous avez choisi, à vos risques et périls, de m'embarquer dedans.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais bien nous aider maintenant ?

\- Pour pouvoir goûter à ce semblant de liberté dont je jouis actuellement ? Oui. Si on oublie ça… Pas tellement pour être honnête. Je ne comprend pas l'engouement autour de cette fête. Pourquoi autant tenir à célébrer les bons sentiments ?

\- Parce que le monde est vraiment égoïste. Ce n'est pas une raison pour le détruire ou le conquérir, note bien ça, M. l'ex super-vilain, mais c'est bien une raison pour célébrer un moment de partage où l'on arrête de ne penser qu'à soi. Enfin, nous sommes des héros, c'est notre boulot à plein temps de penser d'abord aux autres. Et c'est pour ça que c'est important que les Avengers doivent le fêter : pour se rappeler que leur combat n'amène pas que de mauvaises choses.

\- Et dans ce moment de communion, vous oubliez ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de fêter Noël ? Tous ces gens qui ont à peine de quoi vivre ? Qui le passeront seul, dans le froid de la rue ?

\- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis attraper son téléphone afin de pianoter dessus.

\- Tu viens de me donner une superbe idée !

\- Moi ?

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'organiser un événement à l'échelle mondiale, mais je peux au moins donner une aide à toute les mairies du pays pour organiser un Noël pour les gens les moins aisés. Je vais aussi secouer mon carnet d'adresses de snobs, qu'ils aident un peu pour une fois.

\- Eh bien. Peut-être que les miracles de Noël existent réellement.

\- Parce que tu fais quelque chose, toi ?

\- Oui, je vous ai donné l'idée de faire quelque chose.

Tony préféra dévier la conversation sur les films de Noël.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent et sélectionnèrent un gigantesque sapin. En un coup de Stormbreaker, il tomba, et suite à un conseil de son frère, Loki se proposa pour transporter par magie l'arbre dans le jet. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers la Tour.

* * *

L'après-midi fut dédiée à la décoration du sapin. D'abord en ronchonnant, les Avengers vinrent aider. Mais très vite, la bonne humeur de Stark, plus le fait que Noël approchait enfin, réveillèrent l'enfant sommeillant dans chacun des héros. Chacun accrochait ses décorations préférées dans un joyeux chaos de couleurs.

Cette fois, ce fut Thor qui accrocha l'étoile, sous les yeux amusés de Loki, qui avait, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, participé à la décoration du sapin.


	22. Jour 21

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°21 - Samedi 21 décembre 2019**

Ce premier samedi des vacances - mais aussi dernier samedi avant Noël - vit plusieurs vagues d'arrivées à la Tour. Heureusement, Tony n'eut pas à pousser les murs pour héberger tout le monde, étant donné que sa Tour était déjà disproportionnée de base.

La première à ouvrir le bal, tôt le matin, fut Carol.

La guerrière de l'espace atterrit gracieusement sur le balcon à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, et les personnes déjà levées l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

\- Tu es arrivée avec plusieurs jours d'avance, sourit Natasha.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés, en plus du jour de Noël, expliqua Carol. Je me sens tellement bien ici.

\- En tous cas, tu vas tout particulièrement faire une heureuse, fit Steve avec un sourire entendu. Brunnhilde attendait ton retour avec impatience.

\- Oui, je lui avais promis une session d'entraînement au dojo, pour la dérouiller un peu et surtout la changer de partenaire.

\- Si tu le dis..., pouffa Natasha.

Tandis que Carol avalait un copieux petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, et qu'elle partait ensuite s'installer, d'autres étaient eux aussi en route pour la Tour Avengers. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie posèrent leur vaisseau sur la plateforme d'atterrissage en début d'après-midi.

\- Salut les nuls ! lança gaiement Rocket au comité de réception.

\- Rocket, ça suffit avec cette expression, le gronda Gamora.

\- Ah là là, quelle rabat-joie cette guerrière, marmonna le raton-laveur modifié.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, approuva Groot.

\- Bienvenue sur Terre, les accueillit Tony. Et bienvenue à la Tour, on va tout faire pour que vous vous y sentiez comme chez vous durant votre séjour. On sait mettre à l'aise les invités. Faites comme chez vous.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire, Drax, fit Quill en tournant la tête vers son coéquipier, que tu dois pour autant t'octroyer le droit de te balader à poil devant tout le monde.

\- C'est l'esprit de Noël qui te rend aussi restrictif, Quill, ou bien c'est pour impressionner Gamora par une maturité que tu n'as pas ? répliqua le guerrier.

Ladite Gamora soupira et glissa à l'attention des Avengers, alors que les deux gros bras commençaient à se chamailler :

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de les entendre se crier dessus, maintenant que vous leur avez dit de faire comme chez eux.

\- Il y a une pièce insonorisée trois étages plus bas, dit Tony. Au pire, on les parquera là-bas quand les décibels augmenteront trop.

Les Gardiens finirent par accepter de laisser tomber la dispute pour aller s'installer dans les différentes chambres auxquelles Tony, Steve et Sam les menèrent. Nebula et Gamora retrouvèrent Carol avec joie dans le salon, et Mantis alla immédiatement admirer le sapin de Noël réinstallé et redécoré la veille.

En fin d'après-midi, trois autres invités des plus prestigieux arrivèrent, quant à eux, en voiture blindée. T'Challa, Shuri et Okoye rejoignaient la partie, et les trois Wakandais apprirent à connaître les invités spatiaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés.


	23. Jour 22

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°22 - Dimanche 22 décembre 2019**

À dix heures du matin, trois personnes sonnèrent à la porte de la Tour Stark : Peter Parker, alias Spider-Man pour le grand public, May, alias la superbe tante May pour Tony Stark, et Ned Leeds, alias le « héros qui a construit l'Étoile de la Mort en Lego » pour l'auteure*.

Friday leur permis de monter jusqu'à la cuisine où certains Avengers et Wakandais étaient occupés à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Shuri se dépêcha de finir le sien avant de prendre les deux jeunes hommes par la main et de les entraîner vers le laboratoire que Tony lui avait prêté. Du peu que les autres comprirent, elle avait plein de gadgets cool à leur montrer. May s'installa donc avec les héros, et entama une discussion avec Natasha et Tony.

* * *

Malgré la taille proportionnelle à l'égo de Stark de la Tour, les habitants et invités commençaient à se sentir un peu à l'étroit. Pas moins de dix-sept super-héros logeaient là, en comptant Loki. Dans l'après-midi, Steve et Bucky décidèrent donc d'aller au cinéma en amoureux. Thor embarqua son frère, Wanda et Vision dans un parc d'attraction. Tony s'enferma dans son atelier avec Bruce ainsi que le trio de jeunes. Sam partit faire on ne savait quoi en ville, et T'Challa s'installa dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu.

Et tous les autres se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement : Carol, Okoye, Natasha, May et Brunnhilde, qui essayait de se cacher de la première en se noyant dans l'entraînement. Malheureusement, trois héroïnes avaient trouvé amusant de donner un cours de combat à la tante de Spider-Man. Seulement, à peine furent-elles entrées dans la pièce, que l'air se chargea en électricité. La Valkyrie, portant uniquement un leggings et une brassière de sport, se figea dans un mouvement compliqué avec son épée. La guerrière spatiale se figea et sourit doucement, les joues légèrement rougies. La générale, l'espionne et la femme active échangèrent des regards entendus en tentant de retenir un grand sourire.

Brunehilde marmonna un bonjour, avant de se replier dans le fond de la salle. Carol baissa les yeux, avec une adorable moue de déception, avant de se reprendre et faire mine de contempler les décorations qui avaient évidemment été installées ici aussi. Le plus curieux était la branche de gui, accrochée du niveau du centre de la pièce. Natasha supposa que c'était une idée de Steve et Bucky.

L'entraînement commença. Okoye et l'espionne se firent face. La première tenait sa lance à la main, l'autre ses bâtons. Elles se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, avant de courir l'une vers l'autre. Dans un échange de mouvements violent et élégant.

\- Euh… J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'ai ce niveau ? demanda May.

\- Non, la rassura Carol, c'est juste un petit échauffement entre deux guerrières chevronnées.

\- Je vois. Et pourquoi on n'invite pas la guerrière au fond de la salle ? Valkyrie, je crois.

\- Brunnhilde, corrigea Captain Écarlate en coulant un regard à celle qui s'entraînait en leur tournant le dos.

Il y eut un blanc, où la guerrière spatiale se perdit dans la contemplation de l'Asgardienne.

\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander ?

\- Si elle m'aime ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, euh, si elle veut s'entraîner avec moi ? Je…

\- Allez. Racontez moi tout.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. La dernière fois que je suis venue, Thor a… a fait des sous-entendus, et je me suis rendue compte que j'aime beaucoup Brunnhilde. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

May faillit attraper la blonde par les épaules afin de la secouer. Mais elle se retint, n'ayant pas envie de risquer de se faire frapper par une femme avec une super force, et décida d'agir plus subtilement. Elle croisa Okoye du regard. Elle et Natasha avaient réduit le rythme du combat afin de suivre la discussion. Les trois femmes se mirent d'accord grâce à un jeu subtile de regards.

\- Bon. Il vous que vous voyez si vous pouvez lui plaire. Je vais lui dire de venir s'entraîner avec vous. Allez vous mettre au centre de la pièce, je vous l'envoie.

Sans réfléchir, Carol obéit, et se plaça sous le gui. La générale et l'espionne changèrent subtilement d'emplacement, et Mme Parker s'approcha de Brunnhilde.

\- Bonjour !

\- B'jour.

\- Mon amie Carol est toute seule pour l'entraînement, et je ne suis pas une héroïne, moi. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez lui servir de partenaire.

La Valkyrie rougit immédiatement.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous, vous êtes bien une guerrière, non ?

\- Je… heu… oui…. Je…

May poussa doucement la combattante vers sa future compagne. En s'accrochant à son épée, elle s'avança tout doucement. Elle regardait le sol, mais elle finit par relever les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de celle qu'elle aimait. Prises au piège, elles ne pouvaient regarder ailleurs. Donc, aucune d'entre elles ne vit Okoye baisser subtilement sa lance. Brunnhilde se prit les pieds dedans et trébucha. Elle tomba droit dans les bras de Carol, qui glissa au sol avec elle.

À terre, l'une sur l'autre, les pupilles dans celles de l'autre, elles restèrent un instant figées, avant de s'embrasser passionnément, oubliant les trois autres femmes présentes.

Ces dernières se sourirent et sortirent discrètement de la pièce.

* * *

***Cherchez pas, j'adore les Lego mais j'ai pas la patience de les assembler.**


	24. Jour 23

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Jour n°23 - Lundi 23 décembre 2019**

Cet après-midi là, le commando investit la cuisine. Steve, Bucky, Wanda et Thor s'étaient donnés la mission de préparer le repas pour le lendemain soir, et ils savaient d'avance que ce serait loin d'être une mince affaire, étant donné déjà le nombre de convives, ainsi que leur absence de compétence particulière pour la cuisine.

Tout le monde sembla désigner naturellement Steve comme meneur de cette activité périlleuse.

\- Nous sommes quatre, et nous avons quatre parties du repas à préparer, commença-t-il. Je propose donc que chacun et chacune s'occupe d'une partie. Si quelqu'un finit avant les autres, ce serait bien qu'il ou elle aille donner un coup de main à ceux qui travaillent encore.

\- Je souhaiterais m'occuper de la dinde, fit Bucky. Je n'espère pas égaler ma mère, mais je vais essayer de m'en approcher au mieux.

\- Tony m'a envoyé un _tuto_ pour les bûches, dit Wanda. Je m'occupe de ça. Certaines seront au café, et d'autres au chocolat, c'est ça ?

\- En effet, répondit Steve. Histoire de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Thor, qu'est-ce qui te tente le plus entre les apéritifs et les entrées ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce qu'i faire pour chacun ?

\- Les apéritifs, ce seront des verrines et des toasts. Pour l'entrée, des plateaux d'huîtres et de fruits de mer, de saumon, et de foie gras.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préférerais dresser les plateaux, vu qu'il n'y a pas de cuisson d'aucune sorte.

\- Aucun souci. Allez, tout le monde s'installe dans un coin de la cuisine et commence son travail ! Évitez de vous gêner, mais n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide aux autres ou à Friday !

Les quatre Avengers volontaires se mirent immédiatement au travail, et la cuisine de luxe de la Tour fut enfin utilisée à son plein potentiel. Les différents fours furent allumés, tous les ustensiles sortis au fur et à mesure de leurs tiroirs et autres rangements, et Wanda mit même en route le robot pour l'aider dans son atelier pâtisserie - les deux hommes des années 40 et le dieu nordique semblèrent éviter soigneusement de toucher à cette technologie.

Bien évidemment, une telle activité inhabituelle attira les curieux. Tony et Sam vinrent assister à cette scène incongrue les premiers, en prenant soin de ne pas se trouver dans le passage.

\- Je crois que je vais vous commander des cadeaux de dernière minute, ricana Stark. Des tabliers personnalisés pour chacun de vous. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois que vous organiserez un atelier cuisine dans ma Tour.

\- Oh, il n'y aura probablement jamais d'autre fois, grogna Bucky. J'ai l'impression que ces dindes ne cuiront jamais, peu importe la température du four.

\- Laisse-leur le temps, conseilla Sam. Friday devrait pouvoir t'indiquer le temps de cuisson estimé si tu lui demandes.

\- Ma mère n'avait pas d'intelligence artificielle à disposition, contra Bucky en ouvrant une barquette de champignons de Paris.

Bientôt, Carol, Brunnhilde et May vinrent assister au "spectacle", elles aussi.

\- Comme c'est agréable de voir autant d'hommes aux fourneaux, plaisanta May.

\- En espérant qu'ils maîtrisent tous leur sujet et qu'ils ne nous intoxiqueront pas demain soir, lança Brunnhilde avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Nous nous y appliquons, en tous cas, répondit Steve sans se laisser démonter par la guerrière.

\- Même si disposer des fruits de mer artistiquement sur un plateau s'avère plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, admit Thor, qui peinait à attraper les huîtres avec ses gros doigts.

\- Tu es le mieux loti d'entre nous, ronchonna Wanda. Je n'arrive pas à faire une pâte sans grumeaux, même avec le robot.

May décida d'intervenir, et notamment auprès de Thor.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, lui offrit-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais ne dites rien à Loki, sinon je subirais ses moqueries pendant des siècles.

Tony se lassa du spectacle, mais n'oublia pas, avant de quitter la cuisine, de demander à Friday de surveiller tout ce petit monde grouillant dans _sa_ cuisine. Sam avait décidé de chercher le temps de cuisson moyen d'une dinde. Carol et Brunnhilde finirent elles aussi par faire demi-tour, main dans la main, pour retourner se bécoter dans leur chambre.

Vision fut le suivant à entrer dans cette cuisine en effervescence, et il vola immédiatement au secours de Wanda, malgré son absence de talent notoire pour la cuisine. A eux deux, ils parvinrent enfin à obtenir une pâte lisse pour la garniture, et ne tardèrent pas à commencer à enrouler les bûches délicatement.

Steve s'en sortait plutôt bien tout seul, mais il n'avait pas hérité du travail le plus contraignant non plus. Après avoir rangé et nettoyé son plan de travail, il passa entre les différents binômes pour proposer son aide. Seuls Bucky et Sam acceptèrent, bien contents d'avoir une paire de bras supplémentaire pour surveiller les différentes poêles et casseroles où mijotaient les différentes composantes de l'accompagnement des dindes.

Le commando déjoua donc les pronostics - grâce tout particulièrement à l'aide de leurs trois nouveaux membres - et put préparer un repas de réveillon selon toute vraisemblance comestible, et même délicieux.


	25. Jour 24

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Jour n°24 - Mardi 24 décembre 2019**

À 18 heures, un grand cri retentit dans la Tour. Un à un, les héros migrèrent vers le salon, où une petite fille courait dans tous les sens, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Papa, papa ! Regarde il y a un renne ! Et là un papa Noël ! Regarde cette guirlande ! Et tu as vu le sapin ? On peut avoir un grand sapin comme ça à la maison ? Tu pourrais l'agrandir toi ! Oh, regarde, une chèvre avec un bonnet de Père Noël ! Il en faut un pour Marie et...

L'enfant se stoppa en voyant tous les gens là regardant en souriant. Elle courut se cacher derrière Scott Lang, qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Cassie, regarde, ce sont les Avengers !

Elle leur fit coucou, un peu intimidée.

Ce fut Tony, qui décida de s'approcher en premier.

\- Bonjour Cassie. Je suis Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, et tu es ici chez moi ! Tu veux visiter ?

\- Vous êtes le super-héros super intelligent ?

Le milliardaire, flatté, redressa fièrement la tête.

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Mais vous pouvez pas vous rapetisser ?

\- Non... Mais je peux voler, tirer des lasers, et...

\- C'est nul alors, mon papa est mieux ! Lui, il peut avoir une armée de fourmis !

Le propriétaire de la Tour se décomposa. Scott disputa sa fille en se retenant de rire, mais Sam et Bucky, qui étaient donc un peu plus loin, éclatèrent ouvertement de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir.

* * *

Une demie-heure après "l'incident", Clint arriva à la Tour avec toute sa petite famille : sa femme Laura et ses enfants Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel. Les trois jeunes devinrent sur-le-champ amis avec Cassie, et quelqu'un confia les quatre petits à Ned, Peter et Shuri. Il y eu quelques protestations de la part des ados, mais quand les plus jeunes commencèrent à les regarder avec admiration, tout ce petit monde disparut dans la Tour. Alors que Laura et Scott s'en inquiétaient, Friday leur garantit qu'elle les surveillait aussi. Les Gardiens trouvèrent l'idée superbe, et leur envoya Groot, qui y alla en marmonnant.

Alors que les enfants jouaient tous ensemble, les héros commencèrent à dresser la table. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des deux sorciers, puis de Coulson (ainsi que Hill et Fury, qui s'étaient évidemment invités).

Après un long débat, une grande table ronde fut installée par magie, avec une réplique en plus petite pour les enfants. Tony et Loki essayèrent d'imposer une certaine unité dans la décoration, mais chacun y alla de sa petite touche, et à la fin, la seule cohérence fut le chemin de table rouge.

Wong et Stephen amenèrent l'entrée par magie, à la demande de Steve.

À ce moment-là, les enfants et ados revinrent. Cooper et Lila ouvraient fièrement la marche, avec leur costumes de super-héros bricolés avec des rideaux et autres matériaux piqués à droite et à gauche. Nathaniel était monté sur les épaules de Groot, et s'amusait à viser tout le monde avec un minuscule arc à ventouse.

Shuri, Ned et Peter fermaient la marche. Cassie était sur les épaules du dernier, et tenait une bannière, faite avec une tringle de rideau et un rideau, où était écrit "Équipe des insectes" avec des feutres multicolores. Marie trottinait à leur côté, avec un bonnet de Père Noël décoré d'étoiles lumineuses.

Tout le monde applaudit devant le spectacle, et les parents prirent des photos. Les Gardiens, eux, en restèrent bouche bée. Groot avait enfin lâché sa console !

Tous ce petit monde s'installa, et le Réveillon commença.

Alors que les enfants et ados faisaient de nombreux allers et retours, les adultes discutaient joyeusement. May tint à raconter la mise en couple de Carol et Brunehilde, la veille, les transformant toute deux en écrevisses. Un peu plus loin, une longue discussion s'engagea sur les différences entre la magie des sorciers et celle du Wakanda, ainsi que les liens entre sciences et arts mystiques. Wong, Stephen, Okoye et Bruce passèrent ainsi la soirée dans leur bulle, mais ils furent très vite rejoints par Loki, qui estimait qu'en tant que dieu, il devait apporter sa lumière. Il le nierait toute sa longue vie, mais il avait appris des choses, ce jour-là.

Ailleurs, Coulson et Bucky discutaient joyeusement ensemble, une partie de la soirée. Maintenant que le deuxième savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux...

Plus loin, Peter Quill et Thor se réconcilièrent autour d'un alcool extraterrestre, alors que Gamora, Nebula, Natasha et Brunehilde échangeaient sur leur technique respective de combat.

Ainsi allèrent les discussions, et la soirée se déroula tranquillement.

Vers 23h30, Tony fit un signe à Loki qui soupira et le suivit hors de la salle.

* * *

Ils allèrent dans un bureau vide, loin des oreilles des enfants qui commençaient à s'agiter.

\- Je dois vraiment jouer le... "Père Noël" ?

\- Oui.

\- Et une illusion ? Ils n'y verront que du feu...

\- Non. Pour expier tous tes crimes, tu incarneras le Père Noël l'espace de quelques heures.

Loki leva les sourcils, puis soupira et claqua des doigts. Son apparence changea pour devenir celle d'un gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge et doté d'une épaisse barbe blanche. Seuls ses beaux yeux clairs étaient restés identiques.

Il leva les bras.

\- Voilà. Comment me trouvez-vous ?

\- Hum, je te préfère en normal, bizarrement, le délire cuir et casque de chèvre ça te va beaucoup mieux.

\- Je suis flatté, mortel, vous êtes aussi très acceptable pour un mortel.

\- Je... ?

Laissant Tony bouche bée, fait rare et agréable, Loki fit apparaître un clone, dans son apparence normale, qu'il envoya discrètement rejoindre le salon. Le clone prévint Thor, qui claqua joyeusement dans les mains et annonça l'arrivée prochaine du Père Noël. Les enfants, même fatigués à cause de l'heure tardive, coururent se réunir devant le sapin, en tentant de convaincre leur parents que oui, ils avaient été d'adorables et innocents petits anges cette année encore.

Alors que minuit sonnait, Loki Noël fit signe à Tony, qui avait désormais envie d'une discussion plus poussée avec le Jotün, et attrapa la hotte magique plus grande à l'intérieur où tous les cadeaux avaient été mis, avant de se diriger vers le salon où il entra au douzième coup de minuit en lançant un joyeux "hohoho !".

Cassie, Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel, Groot, Peter, Shuri, Ned, Mantis et Thor coururent vers lui en criant de joie sous le regard amusé de tous les autres invités. Loki Noël mis le poing sur la hanche.

\- Eh bien. Tant de personnes. Est-ce que j'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde ? Nous allons voir ça. Où est ma chaise ? Et mon assiette ? J'ai fait un long voyage...

Les jeunes et moins jeunes surexcités coururent lui chercher tout ça. Il s'assit confortablement, but son verre de lait et savoura des cookies tout chocolat.

Ensuite, il sourit, et une très longue distribution de cadeaux s'ensuivit. Au fur et à mesure de la distribution, les gens commençaient à ouvrir leur présents, et plusieurs objets explosèrent étrangement dans des nuages de paillettes recouvrant leur destinataire, avant de reprendre leur apparence initiale, laissant les nouveaux propriétaires multicolores. Steve fusilla Loki Noël du regard, avant de retourner à ses cadeaux.

L'ouverture de tous les présents dura une bonne heure, à l'issue de laquelle Loki fit apparaître une illusion de traîneau sur le toit, avant de faire disparaître le Père Noël pour reprendre sa véritable forme.

Les enfants et adolescents, bien que voulant jouer sur-le-champ avec leurs cadeaux, finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, et les adultes les recouvrirent d'une épaisse couverture avant de partir de coucher, non sans un coup de magie de la part des Sorciers pour tout ranger.

Ce soir là tout le monde s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Nous vous souhaitons toutes deux un excellent Noël, en ce jour de réveillon et demain aussi ! Merci d'avoir suivi les péripéties de ces fous furieux enfermés dans une Tour pendant tout le mois :D**

**(Nous publierons encore potentiellement un bonus demain, mais nous n'en sommes qu'au stade des concertations ^.^')**


	26. Bonus 1

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**Bonus #1**

La vie quotidienne à la Tour Avengers, pour Steve, rimait fortement avec routine réconfortante.

Chaque matin, il se levait à sept heures pour prendre le temps d'aller courir - seul, car Bucky était particulièrement peu matinal, généralement pour récupérer des séances d'ébats nocturnes auxquelles Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire allusion.

Steve sortait donc dans les rues glaciales de New York pour se délier les muscles, et en profitait pour acheter son journal au passage. Après ce grand tour rapide à l'extérieur, il remontait dans la partie privatisée de la Tour pour se réchauffer avec un café ou un chocolat chaud, ingurgitant dans le même temps un copieux petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, il repassait sans bruit dans la chambre - Bucky était souvent encore assoupi - afin d'accéder à la salle de bains, pour passer sous une rapide douche chaude. Parfois, Bucky se réveillait relativement tôt, et venait l'y rejoindre pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras, yeux clos, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

La suite de la journée était plutôt variable. Lorsque Tony ne le réquisitionnait pas pour les préparatifs de la soirée de Noël, ou qu'une mission à durée variable ne leur tombait pas dessus, généralement, il passait l'après-midi à la salle d'entraînement, à essayer ou à perfectionner de nouvelles techniques de combat, seul ou bien en compagnie de divers partenaires de ring.

Si la journée était réellement tranquille, Steve se détendait ensuite avec ses amis. Une bonne bière, et parfois des jeux vidéos - où Sam battait généralement tout le monde à plate couture, même Tony, lorsque celui-ci délaissait son atelier. Le repas du soir était souvent la seule occasion de la journée qui réunissait toute l'équipe, et il se passait alors dans la bonne humeur.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville qui ne dormait jamais, Steve se retirait dans sa chambre. Bucky le rejoignait généralement plus tard, et le Captain s'occupait alors avec un bon livre ou un épisode d'une série sur l'une des différentes plateformes en ligne existantes.

Bucky arrivait enfin, toujours en grande forme pour des... activités nocturnes en duo. Ils s'endormaient ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais planant sous les effets des hormones du bonheur.

* * *

**Comme le Père Noël nous a glissé à l'oreille que vous aviez toutes et tous été très sages, nous avons décidé de vous offrir deux bonus à ce Calendrier de l'Avent. Vous découvrirez le second demain :)**


	27. Bonus 2

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

* * *

**Bonus #2**

Quelques jours après le Réveillon, Loki vint frapper à la porte de Tony, réveillant ainsi le milliardaire.

\- Bonjour.

\- B'jour. Il est dix heures du mat', tu veux quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je me disais que vous voudriez peut-être m'accompagner en ville.

\- Pour ?

\- Eh bien ! Votre cadeau. Vous m'avez offert un costume, vous voudriez peut être m'aider à choisir ?

L'humain resta un instant sans voix, et surtout sans savoir quoi dire. Le Jötun sourit, de ce sourire à la fois sarcastique et adorable qui faisait fondre…. que Tony appréciait.

\- Rendez vous dans vingt minutes en bas de la Tour. Pense à prévenir Thor, ça serait dommage qu'il te mette en prison en pensant que tu t'es échappé.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi, qu'une demie-heure plus tard, le milliardaire garait une de ses voitures de luxe dans un parking en ville, non loin de la boutique. Les deux hommes s'y rendirent en silence, et furent accueillis comme des rois. Très vite, un tailleur les emmena dans un salon d'essayage, et fit essayer de nombreux modèles d'exemples à Loki, en le traitant comme un roi, ce qui plus énormément au Jötun.

Pendant tout le temps de l'essayage, Tony s'assit dans un coin et regarda les différents essayages, donnant régulièrement son avis, en profitant du spectacle. Après une heure, Loki choisit un costume avec une coupe à l'ancienne, mais toujours aussi élégante, dans un tissu noir aux reflets verts.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la boutique, une fois la commande finalisée, et l'humain les emmena dans un restaurant chic, où ils s'installèrent dans une salle à l'écart. Évidemment, une joute verbale commença, et les deux hommes passèrent tous le repas à se taquiner.

Ils passèrent un bon repas, et ils se rendirent ensuite à Central Park, après une proposition de Tony ; il ne voulait pas que la journée cesse. Les regards, les sourires et les piques de Loki éveillaient quelque chose en lui. Ça faisait un moment que c'était le cas, mais il commençait seulement à vraiment accepter ces sentiments.

De son côté, Loki appréciait la compagnie du génie, milliardaire, playboy, etc. L'humain avait le mérite d'être amusant et d'avoir de bonnes répliques. Et surtout… Il semblait être celui qui croyait le plus en une rédemption de sa part. Enfin, après Thor.

Ainsi, entre deux piques affûtées, les deux hommes, assis sur un banc, sous un pommier* blanchi par la neige, s'embrassèrent.

Et reprirent tranquillement leurs taquineries.

* * *

*** «[...] Dans la mythologie, le pommier est l'arbre solaire (en raison de la forme du fruit). La pomme est le fruit de l'immortalité et l'arbre symbolise l'amour, [...]. Le pommier est souvent utilisé comme un cadeau de mariage symbolique.» De plus, dans la mythologie nordique, les dieux ont une longue vie grâce aux pommes d'or. Et c'est un pommier donnant des pommes d'or qui est offert à Héra et Zeus pour leur mariage, chez les Grecs.**


End file.
